


Right or Wrong?

by sparklingcas



Series: Right or Wrong? [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Happy Ending, Home Invasion, Language, Misha Collins - Freeform, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parental Abuse, RPF, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Step Father-Daughter Relationship, Step-parents, Supernatural Cast - Freeform, Texting, Violence, accidental gun violence, domestic abuse, misha - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: When you arrive home from college for the summer, you learn that your mother has remarried… again. You had no idea who Misha Collins was before… but now you do. And he’s your step dad. Your mom is gone a lot, being the CEO of an important company, leaving you alone with Misha. And little does Misha know that your mother has a track record of cheating on every husband she’s ever had, and there’s just… something about the way that Misha looks at you. Can you and Misha resist each other? Or will you both risk everything and give into temptation to be together?





	1. Prologue

The drive home was dreadful. There was absolutely nothing exciting about coming home for the summer when your mother had decided to remarry… again. You gripped onto the steering wheel of your car as you got closer and closer to your house, until your knuckles turned white. You had a knot in your stomach and a certain kind of rage that only your mother could inflict, and as unfortunate as that may be, that’s just how it was.

Your whole life, you came second to men. Her boyfriends, her husbands, her affairs, and even her one night stands. There was at least one new husband a year, and there was  _always_  an affair. You felt bad for the men, they really had no idea. Whatever excuse your mother always gave them as to why she went through husbands the same way that you would go through school notebooks worked.

You’d suspected in the past that maybe it was the money, that maybe your mother even paid for these men to come around. But many of these men had money of their own. Luckily, you weren’t usually around for the split up or the divorce, which meant that you didn’t have to deal with your mother blaming you for everything… which she  _did_  do. Regularly. You could practically hear her as you pulled up the the driveway, her voice ringing in your ears, “Could you be anymore like your father?”.

And the answer, that you never were allowed the chance to bring up, was that you wouldn’t know. How  _could_  you know? Your father was long gone before you were born, or so she said. You didn’t know his name, where he was from, what he looked like. You knew nothing.

Parking the car now, you took a deep breath as you leaned your head back against the headrest. You rolled your eyes at yourself, still unsure why you came home, it was always the same thing your mom, Carol. Well, except for the men, they were never the same. In fact, you had yet to learn your new step father’s name.

It was a sunny day; hot, the air was dry, just as it often was in Southern California. Hopefully, you would have your way and get to just stay inside for most of the summer, and avoid your mother and her new boy toy. At least until your friends got home anyway, at least then you would have something to do.

As you began the walk up the long driveway to your house after getting your bags out of the car, you thought about Thanksgiving. You thought about your mother with her snooty attitude, and how she told you that she was getting married. One thing had led to another, and you more or less told her to fuck off before promptly packing your bags and heading back to school.

But you were rightfully angry. You might not have liked being at home, but when it came down to it, it was still  _your_  home. Sure, whatever, it was your mother’s life, she could do what she wanted. But she could’ve at least told you about the man she was engaged to. And you knew that there had to be something special about him, because they were still together, even though it was May already.

Looking to your right, at the garage that could house several vehicles, you rolled your eyes at the fact that you were never allowed to park there, because your mother ‘needed’ it for all of her vehicles. But it was really just another thing that she did to shut you out. You walked up to the front door to be greeted by Adalaide, the housekeeper that came four times a week. It was no surprise that it wasn’t your mother who met you at the door.

“How was your year?” she asked you, taking your suitcase as you stepped inside, allowing you to kick your shoes off as you stepped into the foyer. Adalaide was always nice, she alway greeted you, and was always happy to see you.

“Better than last year.” you said, looking around for any sign of your mom, which of course there wouldn’t be. She hated when the house looked like people might actually live in it. It smelled of bleach and artificial linen, just the way she liked it.

Without anymore words needing to be exchanged, Adelaide looked at you as you looked up the staircase, “She’s in her office.” she said.

You looked to the side and nodded as if to say,  _When is she not?_  and nodded before you headed up the stairs. You knew that you needed to find your mother before she found you. Dragging your hand along the mahogany walls that kept the house feeling big, dark, and empty, you finished making your way up the stairs and rounded the corner to your mother’s office.

This house was unnecessarily huge. Everything was oversized, your mom was away with work most of the time, and no one was usually there. It was a waste of space, really. Carol’s name might have been big, and she might have made a lot of money, but even you couldn’t actually imagine ever needing a house as large as this one.  

At the top of the stairs, you turned left and walked down the long hallway that lacked family photos, not that there was any that you knew of. There was only works of art that were worth a small fortune and tables that held unnecessarily large vases of peonies. Your mother’s office was also way bigger than it needed to be, the entryway was made up of two large doors that were usually always locked, to keep you out, specifically.

Holding your breath, you held your hand up as you stood in front of one of the doors, and knocked. You hadn’t so much as spoken to Carol in months, and you were surely going to hear about how much better your hair looked when it was cut short- just because you had let it grown out.

The lock unlatched from the inside and your mother opened the door, wearing one of her  _famous fake smiles_  as she pretended to be happy to see you, “Y/N!” she exclaimed, “Come in.”

You let out the breath you’d been holding in and walked into the room. At least she wasn’t on the phone this time.

“Carol.” you said, refusing to call her ‘mom’ to her face, “How are you?” Maybe if you played it nice, this would go smoothly.

“Just fine dear,” she began as she leaned against her huge desk, “are you up for helping me with dinner tonight?”

 _Since when does she cook?_  You thought, before saying, “I haven’t even been here for five minutes and you’re already talking about your new husband?”

“I didn’t mention him.” she said, with more attitude than you were in the mood to deal with.

“Yeah, so let me guess, you’re gonna introduce us and then head out on a work trip.” you retorted, all but rolling your eyes as you sat down in one of the chairs against the wall.

“Well I won’t be leaving until the day after tomorrow-” she began only to be cut off by you.  
  
“Uh huh.” you stood back up, deciding that fleeing the situation would be the best option, “Well, I’ll see you at dinner. Cook it yourself Carol.”

Maybe you were too harsh. Maybe you were too… bitchy. But you didn’t care anymore. You asked yourself for what felt like the millionth time why you stuck around; why you came back, but you had no answer.

You did what you did best then, after storming out of your mother’s office. You went up to your room, which was down the hall you were in, and up a small set of stairs. Your room was closed off from the rest of the house, and you loved it.

It was just the way you left it, because you knew that Carol never even thought about going in. The walls were magenta and covered in pictures you’d taken of you and your friends while growing up. The large canopy bed was your favorite part, you could just let the fabric down and close yourself in. Off to the side, the room was complete with your own bathroom. This house alone would make anyone think that you were a spoiled brat, but you of all people knew all too well that, that just wasn’t the case. Not with the way your mother treated you.

Walking over to your window and looking down, you smiled at all the memories you had of friends climbing up the large trellis that lead up to your window. There was never any need for it, but it was fun. Your bedroom was the only place in the house you could truly be yourself, be alone, and be happy. Which is why the next thing you did was walk over and jump on your bed to take a nap.

The sun was shining through the window, into your room perfectly, calming you instantly. Deep breathing helped you as you stared up, thinking to yourself that you could do this. You wouldn’t have to deal with her forever. Your mother hadn’t even said much to you, you were just overreacting. Deep. Breaths.

-

You weren’t sure at which point you fell asleep, but you woke up to the sound of your mother knocking on your door, telling you that it was time for dinner.

“ _Coming!_ ” you shouted.

Luckily, you heard her walk away instead of bothering you more. You already knew what it meant. She wanted you to be in at least a halfway decent mood when you met her husband. Pulling yourself out of bed and checking your reflection on your dresser mirror across from your bed, you made sure your hair looked halfway decent before making your way out of the room. You didn’t feel the need to get all done up for someone you didn’t really care about.

Downstairs, you made your way to the dining room, where the dining table had way too many places to sit. You sat down in your spot, or rather, the place you always sat in. Closest to the edge, next to the head of the table. Your mother always sat across from you, and her husband or boyfriend or whatever always sat at the head of the table.

Your mother was present, but her new man was not.

“So, where is he?” you asked outright as you got settled your seat, with an obvious takeout plate of chicken parmesan in front of you.

“He should be walking in the door at any second now.” she said, offering you a tight lipped smile that begged you to  _please behave Y/N, for the love of all that is good in the world._

Just as she’d said it, you heard the door in the foyer open and close. You looked up as you heard the footsteps to see an oddly familiar looking man enter the room. You couldn’t place where you had seen him before, but… you knew him from somewhere. You were sure of it.

He was tall. Dark hair, tan skin, not typically the type of man that your mother went for. You watched him as he walked over and greeted your mother with a kiss on the cheek, hoping your face didn’t have disgust written all over it.

He sat down at the head of the table, just were you knew he would, and he looked at you as he said, “You must be Y/N.”

You reached out and took his hand which he was offering you, giving you a friendly shake as you responded, “And you must be…” And that was it. Because you really didn’t know his name.

“Misha.” he said, and you must have just now looked up into his eyes, because what you saw was the goddamn ocean as you wondered how in the hell he was attracted to your mother. You had good vibes from him immediately. And maybe,  _maybe_ … a light twinge in your heart.

“ _Carol_  failed to mention your name, so, sorry about that.” you sassed as soon as you pulled yourself back to the present, wearing what you knew was a shit-eating grin.

“Well, if you hadn’t stormed off so quickly on Thanksgiving, you would’ve found out a little more about him.” Your mother retorted.  _Bull fucking shit_ , you thought. She had all but flat out refused to tell you about him during Thanksgiving.

“Right, well. It’s nice to meet you Misha.” you said as you shifted your attention back to him. He could sense the tension between you and your mother, but regardless, he kept a smile on his face. A genuine smile.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Y/N.” he said as the three of you went on with dinner.

Surprisingly, throughout, you and Carol were able to hold an actual conversation. You also learned where you had seen Misha before. He was an actor, on a show called Supernatural. Which, you’d never seen, but you’d definitely heard of it.

He was kind, patient, and good for her. Maybe he would turn her attitude around. You didn’t agree with the fact that she would be going to Australia for work the day after tomorrow,leaving you behind with Misha, because she ‘didn’t trust you in the house alone’, but you suppose that things could’ve been worse.

Besides, Misha was nice to look at, and he winked at you when he noticed your mother getting on your nerves. Besides that,your friends would be home from college in a few days. So it’s not like you’d actually be hanging around much anyway.

For once, you thought that being at home might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting thing happens while you spend the day at home, waiting for your friends to get home from college.

For the next two days, you and Carol had been having breakfast together in the mornings, and actually talking as if you  _didn’t_  want to rip each other’s heads off. It was strange getting along with her so well, and you couldn’t help but worry about when the next big fight would be. But with Misha around, she seemed… almost normal. It was obvious that he wanted you two to get along, you could see the effort that he made.

Not at all in your twenty-two years of life had you been able to be in the same room with your mother for longer than a few hours. But now, the two of you were planning to go out together when she got back from Australia. Mother-daughter time was definitely not something you were used to… and it made you nervous, but you were going to go for it.

After lunch, you actually took the time that you usually used to spend on your phone alone in your room, and sat in the dining room instead. You had been just scrolling along various apps, passing the time. Your friends- Lacey and Cassie, would be home from college today, and you were pretty sure that the three of you would be going out later after you caught up a little bit.

As you sat at the table, you wondered if they knew who your mother had married. You were almost certain that one of them watched Supernatural, or both of them… you couldn’t remember. Either way, you were stoked that you would get to see them today, and the day was just dragging on and on because of it.

You had been friends with both Lacey and Cassie for as long as you could remember. Growing up with them helped keep you sane when you couldn’t stand Carol any longer. When you had all decided to go to different colleges, things changed. But of course, you all kept in touch. No one could ever replace them, and you trusted them both with all you had.

“Deep in thought?” Misha’s voice filled the empty dining room, and you jumped as you came back to the present and looked up to see him standing across the table in front of you.

“What?” you asked, totally out of it, You hadn’t realized until he motioned down to your phone that the screen had went dark, and you must’ve have just been sitting there, “Oh uh, yeah, my friends are coming home today… I’m just excited.”

Misha smiled at you and pulled out the chair across from you before taking a seat himself, “So, what are you going to school for, anyway?”

_Shit_. he was interested in you. None of your mother’s husbands ever gave a second thought about what you were into, or what you were going to school for. Hell, they were hardly ever around. But Misha was. He was here, and he wanted to know what you were going to school for. And damn if it didn’t bring a smile to your face, which in turn, caused Misha’s face to light up- something you hadn’t quite seen yet. He was like the goddamn sun.

“Art. I uh, I paint.” you started, “Carol isn’t too happy about it, but, it’s.. just what I do.” you shrugged.

“That’s awesome.” he said, his eyes lighting up at the fact that you didn’t let your mother run your life, “Your mom hasn’t told me much about you, she said that the two of you weren’t on the best terms since your fight.”

_Of course she said that,_  you thought before cutting Misha off, “I don’t wanna talk about the fight.” you looked down at your phone, as if you were waiting for it to light up, “There’s a lot she probably hasn’t told you about our relationship and… “ You trailed off, not knowing where you were going.

“Well, I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.” Misha said in a comforting tone, bringing your attention back up to him, “And you can tell me whatever you want… or not.”

He was good…  _too_  good. Misha must not have known about how your mother was, and you couldn’t help but think about how he deserved to know. Even if you and Carol had been getting along since you arrived home, it felt wrong to not tell him. So you… just said it, “I think you’re too good for her.”

You held eye contact with him again, wondering if this effect that he was having on you was normal. You had yet to look him up online, but with what he’s said so far about the show he was on… he had fans. Fans that probably looked into those sapphire eyes and swooned if they were lucky enough to ever meet him.

Misha didn’t react, his smile didn’t fade; it changed, but it didn’t fade. He didn’t seem upset at all that you had said that. He just calmly asked, “Why do you say that?”

“Because, he goes through men like… like they go out of style.” you said, closing your eyes briefly, before you set your elbows up on the table and rested your face in your hands as you continued, “She puts them first. Always. Which… is great for you I guess.”

Built up emotion that you didn’t know was there was trying to get out, trying to show in your voice, trying to prick your eyes with tears. You never truly knew what it was like to have a mother, but all of those men knew what it was like to have a wife… even if it was only for a little while.

You heard Misha’s chair slide, and you didn’t look up, figuring that he was leaving. Why would he stick around for you getting all emotional? He didn’t sign up for that. But when you heard his footsteps round the table and heard him pull out the chair next to you as he took a seat, you sat up straight again, and looked up at him.  
  
“Y/N…” he began, “I’m here to help change that.”

Misha reached up then, and put his hand on your shoulder. It was just something supportive and light hearted; innocent, something anyone would do. But it caused you to shiver, and it sent chills down your spine. And it wasn’t because you were wearing a tank top and the A/C was on full blast. You genuinely felt something that you never had before.

It was obvious that Misha felt it too, as both of you broke eye contact, and looked down at where his hand was resting on your shoulder. You felt the sharp breath that he had taken in. You could also feel how warm and soft his skin was… but he tensed up and pulled away before either of you could make anything of it.

“I um, I’m gonna go help your mother.” he said. Your eyes were still glued to him as he slid out from the table and stood. The smile on his face was gone in an instant, and he walked away quickly, almost as if he was in a panic. Leaving you alone in the dining room once again.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Either you were crazy, or you and Misha had both just felt something… for each other. Which was definitely not something that should be felt between a stepfather and stepdaughter. Or maybe you weren’t crazy, and that was totally normal.3

Yeah, sure. You’d go with that.

Once you’d finally snapped out of… whatever that was, you grabbed your phone and hurried up and texted your friends. Telling them that they needed to get there as soon as they could, that you had a lot to talk about. Though you knew that they were probably both on a plane right now as they both had to fly home, and wouldn’t answer.

-

As you walked up and down the halls of the large house, checked all the rooms that you could, climbed up and down the stairs several times, you still couldn’t find your laptop charger. You knew that you didn’t leave it at school, because you has seen it since you’d gotten home. So with one last-ditch effort to find it, you walked up to your mother’s room. Maybe she had it, or maybe she’d seen it while getting ready or something.

She had been in her room getting ready to leave most of the day, and you honestly didn’t know how she wasn’t always late with all of the packing she always needed to do. For the CEO of a travelling agency (the world’s second largest to be exact), you would have thought that she’d have packing down by now.

Carol’s room was the largest bedroom in the house. But of course, why wouldn’t it be? It was up the hallway from her office, a turn left, and a short ways down another hallway. You could get lost looking for it if you didn’t live here. The bedroom on it’s own was massive, but take into consideration the master bath that had a walk in closet attached to it… it was easily the biggest bedroom you had ever seen.

Your room was essentially the same, only smaller. Which you had no issue with, no one needed a room as big as she had anyway.

There was just less than an hour left until your friends would be there, they’d both been texting you almost non stop, and you wanted to get your laptop plugged in before they arrived.

When you got to Carol’s bedroom door, you held up your fist, and knocked. At first, you didn’t hear anything, so you knocked again, and still nothing. If she didn’t want you in there, she would’ve locked the door, so you went for the knob and smiled when it was unlocked.

“Carol?” you asked, seeing if she was in the room. You could hear the shower turn off from where you stood in the bedroom, so you figured she must’ve been in the shower.

“Mom?” you asked again, and before you could process what was happening, Misha was walking out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, totally naked. He froze in place when he looked up and saw you standing there.

Gasping like you were in some movie (or like you had never seen a naked man before) you turned around and covered your eyes as you felt you felt your face turning red, “Shit! I-I’m sorry, fuck!”

You were shouting expletives and apologies left and right as you tried to rid the image of a very wet, very naked, and very tan Misha from your mind. It felt like forever, but it was most likely only a few seconds before Misha said in a voice nearly panicked as yours, “Okay! Y/N, it’s fine. You can turn around. I-I have a towel.”

Swallowing thickly, you lowered your hands, only able to think of his thighs…  _fuck! Did you look down!?_  And… of course you did, because as you turned around you distinctly recalled Misha’s… you-know-what, that was now covered with a towel.

“What did you need, Y/N?” he asked, his chest still glistening from the water that was dripping down from his soaked hair, all the way down… to his perfectly defined V before it soaked into the towel wrapped around his waist… the towel that was wrapped  _really_  low around his waist.

Suddenly, you didn’t remember what you needed.

“I uh,” you said as Misha began walking forward, his face just as red as you imagined yours to be. The rate at which your heart pounded in your chest was nearly painful as Misha approached you, and watched you, waiting for you to finish speaking, which you weren’t able to do until you realized he was walking to the dresser beside you, “Um, where-where is my mom?”

“Uh, she’s uh, putting some things in her car.” Misha struggled to answer you as you stood there, still watching him as he leaned over to reach into one of the drawers.

_Why did he have to look like that?_

“Right, um,” you struggled to get words out as well, “yeah.”

It was all you could manage before turning and darting out of your mother’s room, down the hallway, and then to the stairs that led up to your room. You sat down there, and just… tried to breathe.

Your brain was a mess of  _what the actual fuck!?_  and embarrassment from just seeing Misha totally nude… and you felt the sudden need to squeeze your thighs together. He was good looking, what were you supposed to do? Ignore it? Normally, when you felt panicked like this you would squeeze your eyes shut tight, but every time you did that… there was only Misha. Misha Collins in all his glory, right there, in front of you.

You leaned your head against the handrail, thinking to yourself,  _Is it really so bad if I think he’s hot? Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?_  The sound of your phone ringing just then startled you, but you were relieved to see that it was Lacey. The sight of her face flashing across your phone screen helped you chill out just a little bit.  
  
“Hey.” you answered, still breathing heavily. Oh, and you were shaking… cool.

“So like… come downstairs.” was all she said, and you couldn’t have gotten up any quicker to find your way downstairs, hanging up your phone as you sprinted. You knew that meant that they were finally here, and you  _needed_  to see them. Now.

Lacey and Cassie were both the squealing type… as were you, in the right situation. And since you hadn’t been home since Thanksgiving, that made this the right situation. Both of your friends stood in the foyer, looking up at you, and squealing with excitement as you ran down the stairs, and into their arms.

Cassie’s hair was immediately in your face, trying to suffocate you, just the way it always did with her big curls. Lacey had a grip on your waist, which kept you from breathing properly, but you didn’t care. The three of you were practically jumping up and down before you all fell to the floor, as none of you were paying enough attention to stand up straight.

“You guys are early!” you managed to get out as you all finally pulled yourselves away from each other and got back up on your feet.

“Surprise!” Cassie said, looking at you and immediately knowing that something had just happened, “What is it?”

“Uh,” you began, “let’s go upstairs.”  _So that I can tell you about how I just walked in on Misha Collins, my step-father, naked, and am now incredibly turned on,_ you continued in your head.

You smiled at the two of them, still totally ecstatic to see them before turning and making your way to the stairs.

But you were  _not_  ready to hear their reactions to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends help you realize your feelings for Misha. When you avoid him for a few days, things are just as intense as ever when he walks in on you watching Supernatural.

“So, tell us what’s up.” Lacey said as she practically threw herself down in the chair in your room. She was always the most comfortable… everywhere. She would just walk in and make herself right at home.

“Nothing good…” you trailed off, but the look on your face probably gave you away.. You knew that your face was still red, and as you sat on your bed, crossing your legs as you avoided eye contact with either of your friends, you were well aware that the truth was going to come out sooner rather than later.

“We know better than that, Y/N.” Cassie said from where she sat next to you on your bed.

You took in a deep breath, knowing that talking about it was going to make it all… real. You would no longer have the option to brush it off and pretend it never happened. So you looked up, glancing between the two of them, “So, you know who my mom married?”

They both nodded, but didn’t say anything. It no surprise that they knew before you did. This was something that was probably all over the internet, in the places that you avoided so that you didn’t have to see your mother’s name.

“Okay well, I was going up to Carol’s room to ask her something,” you began, “And I kind of walked in on him naked.”

You were almost certain that you were trembling as their jaws dropped. “You walked in on  _Misha Collins_ … naked?” Lacey asked, like she needed you to confirm what she’d just heard.

“Yes. Misha Collins, my  _step dad_.” you said, stressing that he’s your step dad.

“Who gives a fuck if he’s your step dad.” Lacey responded, “You are… one lucky lady.”

Rolling your eyes, you looked next to you at Cassie before saying, “He’s so hot. And… so good. Too good for Carol.”

“Stop right there.” Cassie interrupted you, “You can’t be thinking about him like that, Y/N.”

“Like what?” you asked.

“It’s written all over your face.” Lacey added, and you knew just what they meant.  
  
“I’m not..” you trailed off, “No…”

“You are.” they both said in unison.

And… they were right. You were thinking about Misha… like  _that_.

“Okay.” you said, “So maybe I am… is it…  _that_  bad?”

What kind of question was that? You stopped yourself for a moment, you were already reading into it way too much. What had happened? A shoulder touch, a few lingering looks? That’s nothing. Misha just wants to get to know you. That’s it.

“Maybe you should tell us what else has happened.” Cassie suggested.

And so, you spent the next hour talking about the last two days. About how you and Carol were getting along, out of the blue. You told them about the way you felt when Misha made eye contact with you, and about that moment in the dining room earlier. When Misha placed his hand on your shoulder, and it sent chills through you like you wouldn’t believe.

Finally, you told them about walking in on him in your mother’s room. There was a look on both of their faces as you described him, and as you described how you’d felt.

You expected Cassie’s reaction. But not Lacey’s. Though they were giving you the same look, they’d meant two totally different things.

“You should… go for it.” Lacey said after you finished telling them everything.

“ _What?!_ ” you and Cassie both exclaimed at the same time.

“Go for it!” she repeated, “Why not? You know it’s not gonna last with Carol, and he’s hot, and you obviously have a  _huge_  thing for him-”

“Okay… well what about the fact that he’s my stepdad?” you asked, interrupting her before he went any further with that statement.

“ _Step_.” she emphasized.

“No.” Cassie then added in, “Y/N, it’s a disaster waiting to happen. And you know it.”

You stayed quiet, not answering either of them. What were you supposed to say to that, anyhow? Lacey was right about one thing. You had some sort of feeling for Misha. It was undeniable. You could hear it in your own voice as you spoke. You could feel it in your cheeks, and how they hurt from how much you smiled. It was obvious in the way you felt your face turn red at the thought of him only moments ago, when you saw him naked.

And finally, you felt it in the way there was butterflies in your stomach, like you were a child with a crush; and in the way your heart sped up when you thought of him.

“Alright, so,” Lacey began, “Let’s get you out tonight, get you laid, and if you still feel the same way about Misha after you hook up with someone… you’ll know what to do.” She stood up from the chair she was sitting in just then and made her through your bathroom and then into your closet.

You sighed, “Fine.”

“Y/N!” Cassie said, “Seriously?” You stood as you looked over at her, knowing she only meant the best… but this was something… well you didn’t know what it was.

“Yeah,” you began as you went to start getting ready, “why not, right?”

Cassie didn’t say anything after that. The three of you went on as normal, looking through the clothes in your closet, picking outfits to go out in that night, and sitting on the floor of your closet, catching up even more.

You never said goodbye to your mom before she left, and you didn’t come out of your room until that evening, with your friends, once you were ready. And once you left, you did all you could to avoid Misha.

If a night of drinking and meaningless sex with a stranger couldn’t fix this, you didn’t know what would.

-

It didn’t help.

Which meant that your feelings for Misha were real. And that was something you weren’t ready to admit.

Lacey and Cassie both had their own family things to do for the next few days, leaving you at home, and bored, and… watching Supernatural.

You’d flown through the first three seasons in anticipation of seeing Misha, though you weren’t admitting that even to yourself. Today however, would be the day. You were on the tail end of season three, on the edge of your seat, waiting to see if Sam could save Dean from being dragged to hell after making a deal to keep Sam alive.

Netflix was playing on your tv across from your bed, and you laid on your stomach with your elbows propped up and your head resting on your hands. You weren’t blinking, or, it felt like you weren’t blinking. You were also questioning yourself as to why you hadn’t started this show sooner.

Carol wouldn’t be home for another two days, which meant you would be locked in your room most of the time until she got home, since you didn’t want to run into Misha after walking in on him naked the other day.

You hadn’t seen him since then, by the way. That was one of the great things about this huge house; you could go the whole time you lived there without running into anybody. As the hours ticked by, it began to storm outside, which only added to the list of reasons you should be watching Netflix right now.

Eventually, you made your way to the first episode of season four, which was the first time you heard the name Castiel. You knew that was Misha, and your heart was pounding in a way that it definitely shouldn’t be. A few days ago you could’ve just told yourself that you were just really getting into a new show… but now it was much more than that.

And you were in deep.

Which is why when there was a knock at your bedroom door, you mindlessly said, “Come in!” before thinking about who it probably was.

There wasn’t a way to describe the look on your face when you looked to the side and saw Misha step into your room.

Sitting up quickly and pausing your tv right on the very scene that Castiel appeared, you wondered what the hell you were going to say.

“Supernatural?” Misha asked, putting his hands in his front pockets as he stood there, very dad-like with the tshirt and jeans he was wearing.

And  _god_ , his arms.

“Uh,” well, there was no denying it, “yeah.” you admitted, surely wearing the reddest of reds on your cheeks.

Misha smiled, very obviously at the fact that you were flustered. “First time?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, my friends said I should watch it,” you said, “they do, so…”

“Well I hope you’re not too disappointed.” he joked.

You only nodded and smiled before asking, “Did you need something?”

“Actually, I was going to order pizza, thought you might want some?” he asked, shifting nervously as your attention moved from Misha, to the tv, and then back to Misha.

So, getting away from his face wasn’t going to happen any time soon. “Sure.” you replied, before even thinking about it.

Should you have responded so fast? Now you were paranoid. Maybe this whole thing with feeling…  _something_  for Misha was insane. Maybe it was all in your head. But… the way Misha looked at you, as if you were hope itself, made you think that maybe it wasn’t just all in your head.

“Wanna uh… watch Supernatural with me?” you asked, your heart rate never slowing for a second as you looked into his eyes from where you sat on the bed.

The way his blue eyes lit up just then… it was indescribable. It was almost like he was going to ask you the same thing, and almost like he’d had the same realization about you that you recently had about him.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” he glanced at the tv just then before looking back at you, the same way you had just a moment ago, “Come on then, let’s go order some pizza.”

-

The good news was that, everything was incredible. Watching Supernatural with Misha was one of the most hilarious things you’d ever experienced in your life.

His commentary was amazing, while he picked fun at his castmates and looked over at you each time you laughed. Before either of you knew it, it was dark outside, hours had passed, and the fun kept going. Everything seemed to be in place, and as you turned to your left, where Misha was sitting on the couch (which was still too far away in your opinion), you saw something that you hadn’t before.

Worry.

Before you could say anything to him, Misha’s phone rang. You knew without a doubt that it was your mom. It was the early evening in Australia, so she was probably done with her work for the day. You looked away as Misha answered the phone, and paused the tv.

Of course you could only heard one end of the conversation, and it started out totally normal. Misha was asking her how her trip was and he listened intently as she spoke.

But it was when you heard your mother’s laugh that really caught your attention. It wasn’t a normal laugh. It was a  _I’m fucking around with someone while I’m on the phone with my husband_  laugh.

That’s when you looked over.

The look on Misha’s face told you that he was completely aware of what your mother’s laugh meant. It was a laugh that only he should hear, one that wasn’t typically heard over the phone. He avoided looking at you, and toughed it out through the conversation. Which was short lived, but felt like an eternity. All the while you kept your sights on Misha. Watching as his voice cracked slightly, and as his eyes became glassy.

He didn’t even look at you when he hung up the phone, he only stayed silent. But you were quick, as your heart broke for him, you scooted closer to him on the couch. Closer than you had ever been to him, before reaching for the remote and clicking play.

You were on episode ten, but suddenly, you couldn’t pay attention anymore. Tucking your legs up under you, Misha only reached up and placed his arm on the back of the couch, around your shoulder, allowing you to inch closer.

“I told you, you’re too good for her.” you said quietly, watching his hand he’d had resting on his lap ball up into a fist. Though he stayed relaxed next to you.

Looking back at him again, you were surprised to notice that he was looking at you too. He’d been admiring your features, the sparkle in your eyes. Misha noticed the way you handled this with ease, the way this was nothing new to you. That’s probably what hurt him the most.

Even when sad, his eyes were just as beautiful as ever. The deepest of blues, his pupils slightly dilated. Strands of hair had fallen down like tendrils against the tan skin of his forehead. You swallowed thickly when you allowed yourself to glance down at his lips, pink and full as he absentmindedly wetted them with his tongue while your heart pounded in your chest.

“So are you.” he finally said, bringing your attention back to his eyes.

You were certain that you were shaking at this point, but you couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter, not with him so close. The heat that radiated off of him could keep you warm and safe forever, something that you were not opposed to.

Suddenly, you were scared. Scared because a few days ago, Misha ran off because he’d touched your shoulder. Scared because why in the hell would  _he_  feel this way about  _you_. You were scared because of the age difference, because he was your mother’s husband. And finally, you were scared because you had never felt this way before… with anyone.

Just as the episode that had been playing on the tv came to an end, and as Netflix flashed the, ‘are you still watching?’ screen, you made a move that was the ultimate damned if you do, damned if you don’t moment.

You closed the distance. That small, agonizing distance that separated you and Misha. Your lips met his slowly, and you ignored the uncertainty that filled you. You both stayed still, letting your lips move in synce for only a moment, until your stomach twisted and turned.

Misha was the one that pulled away, after only a few seconds. And it was obvious he’d just realized what he’d done. Whether he felt it was right or wrong for him, you had no idea.

But it felt right for you.

“ _Misha_.” you whispered, willing him to answer you.

Tears that you didn’t know where there spilled over when he said, “Excuse me.” before he got up to leave, not turning back to look at you. He just, brought his hand to his mouth as he walked out of the living room, feeling the absence of your lips against his.

All you could do was wonder why the hell he walked away so fast… or why he walked away at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a home invasion occurs, some truth about how you feel comes out.

It took until the weekend for your friends to get you out of the house again. After the way Misha reacted to the kiss you shared… you felt ashamed. You felt that you had made a mistake. Maybe he didn’t really feel the same way about you. Or maybe he realized that he’d made a mistake. Maybe he thought that  _you_  were a mistake. **  
**

But he kissed you back. Misha put his arm around you, and he kissed you back. And it was a soft, emotional, meaningful kiss. You felt that. And there was no denying that he felt it as well. There were obvious feelings there. You were sure of it. How could there not be? It couldn’t just have been because Misha had  _just_  found out that his wife was cheating on him, could it?

You had stopped attending meals with your mother and Misha, not wanting to talk to Carol after learning that she was having yet  _another_  affair. You honestly didn’t really want anything to do with her after that. You really thought that she was making a change in her life. A change for the better.

And if you were being honest, you weren’t quite sure how to face Misha, either.

In the early evening, Lacey and Cassie had finally come to the rescue after finishing catching up with their own families. Luckily, they didn’t hound you about what had happened. They just made you go out and enjoy yourself.

You wondered if what had happened was obvious… and you hoped not. But you couldn’t help but wonder.

You were dressed up in fishnets and a striking red strapless dress, and what you referred to as your ‘miracle heels’, that didn’t make your feet hurt, even though they were six inches high.

The original goal of course was to get laid again, like you did the last time you went out. Somehow you thought it would fix all your problems… though deep down you knew better. And as much as you hated it, going out and getting laid to fix your problems only made you think of your mother.

And you weren’t your mother.

Dancing the night away did in fact take your mind off of things with Misha temporarily, and off of what happened the other night. But it was still in the back of your mind, and it was something that didn’t feel like it would ever go away.

It stopped you from going home with someone, and it stopped you from drinking too much. Of course it had given you the urge to dress up the you had. Even though you were avoiding Misha, you’d hoped he might’ve caught a glimpse of you on your way out earlier that evening.

Still tipsy, you stumbled into your house, ready to just head up to your room and crash. You didn’t care what anyone said. Staying out until four o’clock in the morning was rough. You shut the large door behind you as you stepped into the foyer, not giving any thought to the fact that the door was unlocked when you walked in.

You stopped when you reached the bottom of the stairs, as you heard something coming from the direction of the kitchen. But you figured it was just Misha or Carol up in the middle of the night, so your hurried upstairs, still hoping to avoid both of them.

But you nearly screamed when you neared the staircase to your bedroom as a hand reached out in the dark hallway and pulled you to the side until you were up against the wall.

It was Misha. His right hand was on your waist and the other, over your mouth. He was close, incredibly close. Your heart responded immediately, pounding loudly in your ears as he told you to be quiet before removing his hand.

“The police are on their way,” he whispered, “someone’s in the house.”

“What-” you started to say, now panicking, but Misha was quick to cover your mouth again and step closer.

“Go up to your room. Lock the door.” he said.

You would have, it was the safe thing to do, but this wasn’t processing. Between the alcohol and Misha being this close to you again… it didn’t feel real. You were frozen.

Misha shook his head before moving his hand he’d had placed on your waist and grabbed your arm. He turned and pulled you along up to your room, and closed the door behind you both before locking it.

“Misha..” you began, not even realizing until you began pacing around that you were nearly hyperventilating. How did someone get into the house?

“Hey,” he said, stepping in front of you to keep you from pacing, “sit. It’s fine. The door is locked. The police should be here any minute.”  
  
“What were  _you_  doing in the hallway then?” you asked.

“I saw you get dropped off, didn’t want anything to happen to you.” he said, his hand back on your arm again as he stood closer to you than he probably should.

You made eye contact with him. He wanted to protect you. Misha left your mom in the bedroom, and came to get  _you_. You shook your head as you stepped away, not allowing yourself to be entranced by him any longer as you walked to pass through your bathroom, into your closet so that you could sit on the floor against the wall.

Leaning your head back, you tried to calm down, and you were. You felt safe with Misha there.

It was obvious that something had been broken downstairs, something loud had crashed and you looked up to see Misha step into your closet to be with you. He then took a seat on the floor in the empty space beside you.

“Texted your mother, she’s safe.” he said as he held his phone up before tossing it on the floor in front of you.  

You took a deep breath, noticing that you had yet to even kick your heels off, and  you felt your dress riding up as you sat on the carpet.

“Hey.” Misha said, and you looked over at him. He’d been looking directly at you, “Everything’s okay.” You must’ve looked worried.

Misha moved his arm just then, to place his hand on your waist, unintentionally just below your breast. Your breath hitched as you continued to look at him, as you continued to hear things being moved around and broken and shattered.

Suddenly, you let the alcohol that was left in your system help boost your confidence a bit. Because god knows when Misha left you sitting on the couch the other night, he took it with him.

“Misha..” you began, trailing off, not realizing how low your voice was… how seductive it probably sounded, “I want you.”

His gaze shifted from you, to his hand, where you’d grabbed him, and encouraged him to move up, and place it over your breast. You used your other hand to start pulling the dress down, and didn’t stop until your breasts were exposed to him.   
  
“Y/N..” he whispered. But stopped when you encouraged him to touched you.

That’s when the look in his eyes changed from uncertainty, to lust. Maybe it was also something more, but lust… lust you knew.

“You don’t have to say it,” you began again, moving closer to him now without putting any thought into it, “just show me that you want me too.”

He was quick to lean in and kiss you just then, this kiss much more rough than the one from the other night.  _Misha wanted you_ ; and he let it show, just like you told him to. You moaned into his mouth as you let him feel you and as you let his thumb brush against your nipple, and you took it one step further, now you sitting up on your knees and as you placed your hands on his shoulders, and let him grab you and pull you onto his lap.

You were certain that you’d never forget how he tastes. He was sweet and of course there was something that was just purely Misha mixed in with everything. His scruff burned your face in all the right ways as you grinded down against him, his erection already pressing against his pyjama pants.

His hands moved up to your face and into your hair as you gripped onto the front of his shirt, pulling him into you as he broke away from the kiss to get a taste of your neck.

Misha’s lips felt just as good on your neck as they did on your own lips, and you wanted to feel them kissing you  _everywhere_.

Then, as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and sat up some up, his mouth moved down on you, his soft lips working towards your breasts as his hands moved down to your thighs.

Grinding down on him again then, you crashed your lips back into his. His hands now moving up, and up, passed the hem line of your dress and right over your inner thighs. The heat of his hands making you moan yet again as he then grabbed your tights and ripped them, fully intending on getting his fingers on where you both wanted them the most..

That’s when you both froze as you heard the sirens coming from in the distance. You pulled away from him, suddenly feeling afraid because you remembered there was currently an intruder in your house. And afraid because you realized you were just on your mother’s husband’s lap, trying to fuck him while she was in her own room, locked away and probably also frightened by the current situation.

You got off of Misha’s lap and landed on the floor, quickly fixing your dress and feeling the place where he’d ripped your tights open.   
  
“Misha, I-” you began, but he interrupted you with one last, quick kiss.

He looked at you as he stood before he looked in your mirror, wiping the smeared lipstick off of his mouth before turning and leaving, probably going to talk to the police once they got to the house.

“Lock your door.” he told you as he left, leaving you confused as you sat on the floor of your closet.

You weren’t upset this time, you only stood then, and kicked your heels off as you walked out into your room and to the door to lock it just as Misha had said. You kept your hand on the knob for a moment before you turned around and leaned against the door.

Something was definitely different that time. You felt it. Misha might not have said anything, but you had a feeling that would change soon.

Suddenly, you remembered that he’d tossed his phone on the floor in your closet, and you didn’t see him grab it on his way out. So you went back to your closet, and sure enough, his phone was lying on the carpet.

You picked it up, surprised to see that it didn’t have a lock on it, so you went to messaging. You opened a new message, and texted yourself so that he would have your number… and so that you would have his.

Hopefully that would be the game changer.

As you looked into your room from where you stood in the closet, you noticed that the sun was starting to come up. Which, somehow, made you feel some new sense of determination.

Your mother stole your childhood, and most of your life away from you, so you were going to steal her husband. Plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It's what keeps me going! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol informs you of how you’ll be spending the next week… which you’re quite honestly excited about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/M/N = Your middle name, Y/L/N = Your last name

You woke up the next morning to the sound of Misha’s phone buzzing loudly from where you’d left it on your dresser the night before. You were glad to not wake up with a headache, after fully expecting a killer hangover after last night.

As you all but rolled out of bed, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror on your bathroom door. This seemed to be one of the few occasions you woke up looking at least halfway decent, so you decided to take advantage of it.

You walked over to your dresser, and pulled out the top drawer. This was where you kept things you didn’t really wear that often, which explained why you didn’t keep them in your closet. You lifted your sleep shirt up and tossed it on the dresser when your eyes landed on Misha’s phone.

A wonderful idea popped into your head just then, so you walked over to your nightstand to grab your own phone, and snap a topless picture of yourself in your mirror. You’d keep it to yourself for now, but you knew you’d use it soon enough.

Biting your bottom lip, you grabbed an old white tank top out of your drawer and slid it on. It was perfect, showing the outline of your nipples, just like you wanted. Going braless at home wasn’t strange for you, but you didn’t usually wear something that could so easily become see through with just a simple splash of water. You decided to stay in your short sleep shorts that hugged your ass perfectly, knowing just what you could accomplish dressed like this.

Now that you knew Misha wanted you as well, there was no stopping you. You grabbed both phones and made your way downstairs, nearly forgetting about the burglary last night. That was until you were making down the stairs, and noticed the shattered lamp in the foyer.

You kept a pair of flip flops on the bottom step and slipped them on as the front door opened, bringing you face to face with Misha; who had just very obviously been out running.

Now if that wasn’t a sight to see, you didn’t know what was. He wore these dark blue running shorts that were honestly probably a little too small for him, but they showed off those thighs of his perfectly. And… as he avoided eye contact with you and turned to his right to walk into the dining room, you noticed his ass.

You were already in deep.

As you followed him into the dining room, you notice that his hair was tousled and damp, causing you to absentmindedly bite your lip… until you saw Carol already seated at the table, iPad in hand as she sipped on her coffee.

“Cleaners will be here this afternoon.” she said as you and Misha both sat down.

The house was an absolute wreck. Anything breakable was broken, there was glass all over the floor, art works torn down, even some of the chairs at the table appeared to have been smashed. Your heart dropped slightly, as you wondered who would have done this.

“Carol.” you said, bringing her attention from her iPad to you momentarily, “How is this not a bigger deal to you?” You asked.

“Things are replaceable. We were do for a remodel anyway.” she said before looking back down.

You scoffed, not saying anything else as you reached forward to scoop some fruit onto the plate in front of you. You looked to your right, where Misha sat at the head of the table next to you, and grabbed his phone which you’d had sitting on your lap and slid it over to him.

He made eye contact with you for the first time just then, and you leaned back in the chair, watching his eyes travel south, to your breasts, just like you hoped they would. He was practically drooling.

Misha’s face was red, but it was most likely from running; though you couldn’t be too sure. You cleared your throat, causing him to look back up at you and say, “Who ever it was, they were gone before the police got here.”

You tilted your head as you looked between your mother and Misha, “So like what are we not safe here now?”

“We are. Don’t worry about it, alright, Y/N?” Carol began, “Now that’s enough, eat your breakfast.”

“Seriously?” you clapped back, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher that was in front of you.  
  
“I’m having a new security system installed.” she said, ignoring your tone, “Besides, no one’s going to be in the house for the next week anyway.”

“Uh, I am.” you said.

“No, you’ll be going with Misha to Vancouver while he films. I’ll be in New York. You’re not staying here alone.” Carol said as she said her iPad down, as if expecting a fight from you.

You looked over at Misha, like this could be your chance with him. Alone in Vancouver together. But you tended to argue with Carol more often than not, you just couldn’t help yourself, “So what? You don’t trust me now or something?”

“Y/N Y/L/N, every time you’ve been left alone in this house for longer than a day, a party has happened.” she said, raising her voice.

“Carol.” Misha said, placing his hand on hers, as if trying to calm her. You could hardly stand the sight of Misha anywhere in her vile vicinity, “I’m sure Y/N is perfectly capable of handling herself for a week.”

_Wait, what?_

“It’s not just her, it’s her friends. If she doesn’t throw a party, one of them will.” Carol added. And, she wasn’t wrong.

But your heart sank. Why would Misha argue that for you, did he not want you to go to Vancouver with him?

“Mom.” you said. Occasionally, she softened if you didn’t call her Carol.

She looked back at you, giving you  _that look_  as she said, “It’s not up to you, Y/N.”

“Okay but I’m like an adult so…” you said.

“Who’s living under my roof, my name, and off of my money. Now  _enough_  Y/N Y/M/N.” she warned.

Carol wasn’t wrong. But you couldn’t stand her having control over you like this. You couldn’t wait until you were done with college so that you could finally be free of her.

Frustrated almost to the point of tears as she picked up her iPad once again, you glanced to the side at Misha, who was working on fixing his plate of food while you went ahead texted him that picture of yourself you’d taken in your room, and then proceeded to stay on your phone, so that it didn’t appear that you were in fact texting him.

Misha glanced down at the screen and unlocked his phone, seemingly not going to your message first as he checked his other notifications. But you noticed the very moment he’d opened your text. You were staring at him as you leaned back in your chair again, your legs crossed so that you could brush your foot up against his knee.

You looked over at Carol, and Misha flipped his phone over as your mother got up to leave the table, not saying a word. When she was gone, you looked back at Misha before smiling, and running your tongue along your upper lip.

“Y/N.” Misha said in a low voice, that same low voice you’d heard last night. And quite honestly it made you desperate for him.

“Hmm?” you answered.

“I’m leaving in a few hours, so I guess you are too.” he said.

“Great, do I need to pack clothes?” you asked as you picked your glass of water up from the table and brought it to your lips.

You watched Misha’s chest rise and fall as his arms rested on the table. He didn’t know how to respond, but you didn’t expect him to. It was all in his eyes, and the way he studied your every movement. Carol’s office door closing sounded through the whole house, and you knew that you and Misha were alone now. So after you took a sip of your water, you let it slowly pour out of the glass, and onto your chest, allowing it soak your shirt.

“Well, shit.” you said as you looked down and watched the thin material of your tank top become see through, “Oops.”

You set the glass down, and as you did so, Misha grabbed your wrist and said, “This isn’t a good idea, Y/N.”

You never pulled your hand away, you just let him hold your wrist there, enjoying the feeling of him touching you. It wasn’t a hard grip, and it softened as the seconds passed, but you could tell he was enjoying it too as he began rubbing his thumb back and forth over your pulse.

“No,” you began, taking a deep breath, “marrying my mother was a bad idea. Fucking me? Well, that has its perks.”

“And just how are we supposed to go about that, huh?” he said in a hushed tone now as he let go of your hand.

“Well, you could start by putting your cock in my mouth if you’d like.” you said as if it was obvious. Maybe it was a little vulgar, but you were still heated from your short lived argument with Carol.

You made the bold move of standing up just then, and taking the single step there was between the two of you as he scooted his chair out. Misha wasn’t doing a single thing to hide his erection either. His legs were spread slightly, and you stepped between them as you reached up and ran a hand through his hair, which was mostly dry now.

Whether he could control himself or not, you didn’t know. But Misha reached up and grabbed your waist with both hands as you looked down at him, and as he looked up at you.

The way Misha’s hands felt through your wet shirt was something you wanted to feel all over your body. You could feel your wetness soaking through your panties then, just was you leaned down to kiss him, but before you could, you heard the front door open from the foyer you pulled away.

As you tried to grab your phone off of the table, it fell to the floor, and you took the opportunity to bend over in front of Misha, hoping he’d touch you as you did so, though you knew he probably wouldn’t. You looked back as you stood up, and smiled as you watched him palm himself through his shorts.

Before you walked away, you winked and then made your way out of the dining room, passing Adelaide as you made your way through the foyer. You were looking at your phone, so your arms covered your breasts in your wet shirt as you turned to walk up the stairs and make your way to your bedroom.

When you got to your room, you laid down on your bed, keeping your wet shirt on as you opened your camera and snapped a pic of your chest. Immediately texting it to Misha with the caption,  _‘Come up and you can take it off…’._

It didn’t take him long before you could see him typing… and typing… and typing. Your heart began to pound in your chest as you waited, half wondering if you should just go ahead and send another text.

When your phone buzzed, it brought you back to reality, but it didn’t make you feel any better as you read the message that Misha had sent you.

**Misha:**  Y/N, we can’t do this. I’m your step father… it’s wrong.

**Y/N:** It doesn’t feel wrong

You were slightly worried now. It was only a second that it took him to respond and you sat up as you read his message.

**Misha:**  I know.

_What the hell does that mean?_  You thought.

You let him suffer for a moment. Or at least, you hoped he was suffering for a moment as you tapped on the keyboard, trying to figure out what to say. Maybe you should just… ask him if he wants you outright. You’d played the mixed signal game with guys before and it never ends up working out. It only ever makes things worse.

Before you could though, he sent another text.

**Misha:**  We can talk about it in Vancouver.

That was probably the best way to go about it, sneaking around and texting him with your mother still in the house was risky… even if she didn’t know what was going on. You still wanted to take Misha from her, you just didn’t want her to see it coming.

Finally, you settled on something to send to Misha.

**Y/N:** Tell me if i’m overstepping.

You set your phone down after you pressed send, not sure if you wanted to know the answer to that text.

It was another agonizing minute before your phone went off again, and you only peeked to the side, where you’d put your phone down. But you couldn’t turn your head fast enough when you saw that he’d sent a picture message.

It felt like you were picking your phone up in slow motion as you unlocked it. But you were happy (and also confused, because he didn’t really answer you), to see that he’d sent a picture of himself to you.

Obviously, the picture had been taken previously. Because it was an after shower picture. He stood in the bathroom mirror, leaving his face out of the photo. All you could see was his shoulders, down to about mid-thigh. Only unlike the last time you saw him naked… he was hard. His free hand gripped the base of his cock as he appeared to be stroking himself. Which, did all kinds of things to you that you couldn’t explain.

Every inch of him was perfect. His chest was broad and he was _so tan_. Freckles that you could spend the rest of your life counting over and over again scattered out all over him like artwork. He didn’t have a six pack, but he didn’t need one to look as perfect as he did. You wanted to lick the perfect V line led down to his cock which was…  _god_  it was perfect. And his thighs… you could get off to the thought of those alone.

Before realizing how long you’d been staring, Misha sent another text, bringing you back to the present as you closed out of the picture and read his message.

**Misha:**  Well don’t leave me waiting…

So, maybe you weren’t overstepping. It didn’t take you long to respond after that.

**Y/N:** Thought you wanted to wait til Vancouver?

You didn’t get an answer for awhile after that, but you still stared at your phone anyway until you realized that you had to pack for an entire week out of town. As you got up, you wondered what to pack, and how much to pack. If things went in the direction you hoped for, you wouldn’t need many clothes.

But there was always that chance. There was that bit of doubt in the back of your mind that hung over you at all times. There was the anxiety that told you that could never be enough for Misha. Though you were confident in your body… you weren’t as confident in your mind.

Your phone went off again, and you made your way back to your room to get it, hoping that Misha had something good say.

**Misha:** You’re right, we’ll wait.

Something about his message excited you. You could always feel vibes through text, and this… it was a good one.

**Y/N:** Is talking all we’ll be doing?

You took your phone with you back to your closet, where you walked straight to the shelf where you kept your lingerie as you waited for him to respond.

**Misha:** God I hope not.

And that was all you needed to convince you. You didn’t answer Misha then, but went straight to packing.

You had a busy week ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Misha arrive in Vancouver, and he tells you something you aren’t sure you’re ready to hear.

You slept the entire flight to Vancouver. It wasn’t a very long flight, but the night before was long, and you were beat. Sleeping wasn’t your intention, but almost the second you put your earbuds in, you were out like a light.

Surprisingly enough, you were really comfortable. But you soon realized when you woke that your head was resting against Misha’s shoulder. He’d gently woken you up by shaking your arm, telling you that you were going to be landing in a few minutes.

“No.” you mumbled, absentmindedly pushing his hand off of you. When you heard him laugh quietly, your eyes shot open, helping you to realize where you were.

Taking out your headphones as you sat up and looked at Misha, you stuttered, “S-sorry.”

Misha smiled at you, with those big blue eyes of his that literally lit up your entire world as he said, “It’s fine, you had a late night last night.”

As it was announced that the flight was landing, you just kept looking at him. You found it incredibly difficult to not get lost in his eyes, and you found it impossible to not have immense feelings towards him.

Before you knew it, the plane had landed and Misha was telling you it was time to get off (hopefully in more ways than one), and the two of you navigated through the airport before getting a car back to his apartment.

Part of you was paranoid that people would see through you, and somehow be able to tell that Misha was more than just your step father… but they didn’t. Though technically as of right now, that’s all he was. Your step father… and that thought never left the back of your mind.

But to be honest, all you could think about as you both finally arrived at Misha’s apartment was taking a shower. You were still incredibly tired, and honestly a little confused from the night before.

Not from what had happened between you and Misha, but your home had been broken into. And your mother hadn’t done so much as bat an eye. And who invades someone’s house just to break shit? It gave you a strange feeling… a bad one almost. And you were tired of thinking about it.

Misha’s apartment was small, but spacious. It didn’t have much decor or a whole lot of furniture, there was a sectional in the living room along with a coffee table and then a table in a small dining area… and that’s all you could see as you stood in the entry way.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Misha said as he closed the door behind him.

“Can I take a shower?” you asked. You turned and looked him as he stood there, noticing that his eyes had drifted down south a bit.

“Sure, bathroom’s down the hall, I’ll uh, get you a towel.” he answered.

You turned back around and looked for the hall, and when your eyes landed on it, you made your way in that direction. Being here was strange. You didn’t feel uncomfortable… but there was just something there. Maybe it was nerves or anticipation… you weren’t sure. Probably both.

The apartment smelled of Misha, in the best way possible, and you found yourself taking in a refreshing breath. Your home only ever smelled of bleachy cleaners and if you were being honest… you just didn’t like your home. So this was a nice refresher.

The bathroom was probably one of the biggest rooms in the entire apartment. Well, it wasn’t huge… but the shower was. Along with the spacious countertop that held the sink. You set your bag down on the floor and out of the way as you kicked your shoes off. You went straight for the shower to turn it on and let the water get warm; pushing the big sliding glass door out of the way and reaching for the knob, you nearly soaked yourself, learning the hard way that it was a rain shower.

When you turned around, Misha stood in the doorway. He smiled at you, almost laughing as you leapt out of the way of the chilly water before you walked towards him.

“Fancy shower.” you said, though a rain shower was nothing strange to you… you used to have one yourself.

Misha shrugged as he held out his hand, his eyes still on you… as if he was trying to read you, “Towel?”

As you stepped towards him to take the clean towel, something about the way you felt changed. Your breath hitched, both of you knowing that there was no one else around now, that there was no reason to tease, or to sneak around, or to wait any longer.

You and Misha both stood there just looking at each other, for what felt like an eternity. Neither of you were sure how to go about anything, and he was lost in your Y/E/C eyes just as much as you were lost in his blue ones. You were still working on taking the towel from him, and it felt like you were moving in slow motion.

Misha didn’t break eye contact with you until your hand brushed against his, and that’s when he looked down, and moved his hand up to your forearm quickly before pulling you in, and finally crashing his lips into yours.

It was the first time he had really taken initiative. Each time before this, it was you who’d made the first move. But this time… this time it was like something had taken him over. And you weren’t complaining.

You dropped the towel then as you wrapped your arms up and around the back of his neck, both of you still standing in the doorway as his tongue slid into your mouth. And god. The way he tasted… it was like heaven. And it took you by surprise every time.

Pulling away for a moment, you asked breathlessly, “Thought we were gonna talk first?”

Misha’s hands landed on your waist as he looked down at you again, this time, his eyes were blown with lust. He studied you for a quick moment, thinking of what he wanted to say, thinking that perhaps you were right. Maybe the two of you should talk first. But the rapidly forming hard on in his jeans kept him from saying anything but, “Fuck talking.”

You didn’t have the chance to respond before his hands were on your ass as he lifted you up and pressed his lips to yours again. He stepped into the bathroom and set you on the countertop, your legs wrapping around his waist as your tongue slid into his mouth.

Your hands moved down to unbutton his shirt, and his hands were on your thighs, his fingertips pressing into you with a bruising grip. After you unbuttoned his shirt, he reached to slide yours up, your lips only breaking apart for a second as you worked on stripping each other down.

Moaning as his hands quickly found their way back to unhook your bra, your hands began to work on his belt buckle. You wanted to pull him closer as his lips began to travel down to your neck, kissing you and biting you in all the right places. You felt slightly lightheaded as steam from the shower began to fill the bathroom, and as Misha’s hands moved down to the waistline of your shorts.

You placed a hand on the counter to help lift yourself up just enough from Misha to get them off along with your panties all at once, and then you went back to finish undoing his pants.

You had never needed someone inside of you more than you did right now. And as you tossed your bra off to the side and let your shorts fall all the way off, you looked up at Misha. He stood there for a moment, looking over you.

“You’re alright with this?” he asked, though it seemed as if he was asking more for himself than he was for you.

All you did was nod as you reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, sliding your hands up then and over his shoulders to get the useless material off of him. He was so firm and his skin was soft– you’d never get used to it. And you weren’t sure you could stop touching him now even if you wanted to.

Your fingers slid up into his hair just then, as his hands roamed your body. Misha’s fingers brushed against your nipples, pinching and teasing lightly before he could no longer hold off from putting his hands where you both wanted them the most.

He moved his hand quickly, bringing it down to dip his fingers into your soaked folds. And  _soaked_  was just what you were. Your arousal slicked your inner thighs, your clit throbbed, and you cried out as his fingers touched you in the most sinful way possible.

You held onto him tightly. Nothing could’ve prepared you for how long and how soft his fingers were, or how they felt when he dipped two of them into your entrance and began curling them up, making you even more wet. It hadn’t even been an entire minute before you couldn’t take it anymore, you needed to feel him… all of him.

“Misha.” you breathed against his lips while reaching for his pants. You needed them off.

Misha finally pulled away, and you got down off of the counter as he pulled his pants down and slipped his socks off as he did so. You turned and backed towards the shower, watching him intently as he stood in front of you. He was fucking perfect.

With his hair now disheveled from your hands and his breathing very obviously heavy, and  _fuck_ , you weren’t sure you could even stand for much longer.

And in person… his cock was… you brain short circuited just looking at it.

Misha was quick to follow you as you stepped into the shower, the hot water washing over both of you as his hands landed on your hips. You could no longer help yourself when it came to touching him. Your hand reached out and wrapped around his thick cock as he backed you into the glass door of the shower.

He bit his bottom lip into his mouth as you began to pump him, moving your hand up and down, letting the water lubricate him, making it easier for your hand to glide against him. You both made eye contact as one of his hands slid down to hike your leg up. He bent at his knees and took his cock from you to align himself with your entrance, neither of you able to wait another second to feel each other.

It was all happening so fast as Misha’s cock finally sank into you, stretching you in ways you’d only ever dreamt of, causing you to let out a high pitched moan. You were grateful that he was still holding your leg up, because god knew you wouldn’t have been been able to.

He watched the water stream down your chest, over your erect nipples and down your body as he pulled back and thrusted into you, pulling your other leg up to wrap around him as he did so. You were forced to wrap your arms around the back of his neck, not that you were complaining one bit. It was almost embarrassing how helpless his cock rendered you, but he obviously seemed to think it was one of the hottest things he could’ve imagined.

With Misha’s hands on your ass and your fingernails starting to dig into the wet skin on his back, he fucked you like you’d never been fucked before. He was all man and in the absolute best way possible. As his cock would drag against your walls, you clenched around him, your body screaming for more as the sound of your moans mixing together filled the room.

Your back arched off of the glass and one of your hands let go of him as you reached down to massage your clit as Misha continued to fuck into you.   
  
The pressure within you was building up quickly as your moans grew even louder, your walls beginning to flutter around his cock just as he picked up his pace. It was like he already knew your body, like he already knew what would drive you wild. The tip of his cock brushed against your g-spot with every thrust and before long that pressure within you released as you came hard around Misha.

Your orgasm washed over you, pulsing and buzzing around within you as you held onto Misha for dear life. You let your head fall back against the glass and cried out when Misha’s lips landed on your neck just before he bit down. He groaned against you as your orgasm calmed down, and soon he let your legs fall slowly, helping place your feet back on the floor.

He kissed you for a moment, his tongue sliding into your mouth and tasting you just before he pulled away and turned you around, your breasts now firmly pressed up against the glass as he helped you to spread your legs. You moaned again as Misha guided his cock back to your entrance, then as he gripped onto your hips.

It took your breath away with how quickly he started pounding into you again, his every movement lighting your body on fire. The pleasure was intense, and your hands slid around, trying to find something to grip onto as Misha’s thrusts began to falter.

His name rolled off of your tongue as he took you just the way you’d been hoping he would for what felt like forever. It felt like a dream, like this wasn’t real. And you couldn’t believe it. Misha was so big, and his fingers were surely leaving bruises on your hips as he kept going, as he kept fucking. His own moans beginning to work you back towards the edge of ecstacy.

Before you had the time to come again though, Misha pulled out, groaning as he then began stroking himself quickly, letting his spendings spurt out across your ass.  

_Fuck_ , the way he sounded when he came.

It took you a moment to catch your breath, you hadn’t expected that to be so intense. When you finally looked up at him, he had just finished rinsing himself off a bit.

But he looked at you, in the same way he’d looked at you in the dining room at home, that time when you’d both felt something when he had placed his hand on your shoulder.

There was something there. Something more than just mind blowing sex.

“Misha?” you asked, seemingly bringing him back to the present.

He held his hand up, reaching out for you and cupping your cheek. His skin was warm and wet from the water, and you leaned into his touch as if it was your second nature. Neither of you had to say a word as you stepped closer to him, the water now washing away the mess that he had made on you.

You weren’t sure what you’d expected from Misha. In fact, you weren’t sure if you’d expected anything at all. Of course you’d wanted to fuck Misha since about the time you’d gotten home from school. But was this only a one time thing? Was it going to continue?

You wanted it to, you knew that much.  
  
Misha pulled you in for a kiss just then. This time he was soft, and tender. The water came down over you both, making it feel like you were kissing in the rain. Your hands met his cheeks, cupping them as you felt something that you had only felt with Misha thus far.

When the kiss ended, you looked up at him again, still trying to figure him out. It was obvious that he didn’t want to let go of you, and that if it was up to him just then, he would have kept on kissing you.

“I want to divorce her.” he said.

His words caught you off guard, and you had to shake your head to make sure you’d heard him correctly, “W-what?”

“Your mother,” he began as he leaned in again, “I want a divorce.”

Misha didn’t give you the chance to respond just then, and he didn’t clarify why he’d suddenly wanted a divorce. Though you assumed it was because your mother was a lying, cheating bitch. You never once thought that if could also be because of you… even if it should have been obvious. His mouth was on yours again, claiming you and making you forget what he’d said in the first place.

So maybe this  _was_  more than just mind blowing sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha brings you to set with him for his first day back at filming. However, when he avoids an important question, you grow suspicious.

You all but begged Misha to take you to set with him the next morning. His reasoning for saying no at first was to help you avoid spoilers, since you were only on season seven… but you didn’t care. You wanted to go anyway. That, and you were pretty sure Misha had just been saying no so that you couldn’t tempt him.

It hadn’t really occurred to you that you  _really_  liked the show, but as Misha was getting ready to leave… it clicked. He was an actor. On a show you really liked. Where he was going to work, where there were other actors from this show that you really liked.

And all it took was an innocent look up at him, a soft  _please_ , and a not so innocent bite to your lower lip for him to crack.

You hadn’t had much time to get ready. Though luckily the night before you’d showered, so all you had to do was slip on one of your favorite summer dresses that you’d brought along with you, and a pair of wedge heels. And that’s  _all_  you slipped on. Sans a bra or panties, you were ready for the day.

Once you were on set with him, and after tagging along with him while he got ready for the day, you were back in his trailer, watching him as he fishisded up getting ready to film. That’s when he noticed you, sitting on the ottoman that went with his black suede sectional, watching him.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

“You know I do.” you said flirtatiously.

“You’ll be fine in here while I’m filming?” he asked, and the whole time you could see him taking notice of your body language… which was  _obviously_  suggestive.

Sighing dramatically, you said, “Yeah, it’s just that,” you leaned back on the ottoman, propping yourself up on your elbows, “you know I’m catching up on Supernatural and… you’re not in season seven that much.”

You had noticed that Misha found it incredibly hard to resist when you used that seductive voice of yours. And you found it incredibly hard to resist Misha while he was dressed as Castiel. If he wasn’t about to go film, you’d be all over him right now.

“Lean back.” Misha said as he then stepped closer to you, and kneeled down on the floor between your legs.

You didn’t lean back, instead, you sat up straight as you scooted closer to the edge of the ottoman so that you could wrap your arms around the back of his neck. Your breath still hitched when you were near him. Your heart rate still sped up and you just felt  _dirty_  when he was this close to you.

Misha tilted his head up to make eye contact with you through hooded eyes, and his lips parted as his tongue darted out to wet them. Your breasts were close enough to his face to feel his five o’clock shadow against your skin, sending a tingling sensation right down to where you wanted him the most.

Instead of kissing you, Misha placed his hands on your waist before leaving open mouthed kisses between your breasts. His lips straying into your dress just slightly, only as far as the material allowed him. His fingers began tugging at your dress as his hands slid around to your backside, and your head fell back as he gave you just what you needed.

“A little underdressed wouldn’t you say?” Misha asked when he became aware of the fact that you’d skipped the panties today.

“Is it working?” you breathed.

Instead of answering, Misha pushed you back so that you were now lying down, with your feet still on the floor, your aching sex awaiting anything Misha had to offer.

And you weren’t disappointed. Before you could question anything, or even look at Misha, he was leaning down, and spreading your legs. He kissed along your inner thighs, sometimes biting lightly and sucking as he got closer and closer to where you were begging for him to touch.

His fingertips tickled your skin as he felt you, as he squeezed your skin and traced the outline of your soaked pussy, ignoring your most sensitive spots.

Misha was learning everything he could to drive you wild. You could feel that with every lick, kiss, bite, squeeze, and caress. The way you reacted to his hot breath fanning against the apex of your thigh as his lips closed in on your throbbing, wet pussy, encouraged him to keep going, and to keep teasing.

But you knew there wasn’t much time for that, and so did he. Unable to resist you any longer, Misha’s lips finally connected with your pussy, and  _fuck_. Those full lips of his sure had an affect. He gently wrapped them around your clit, and lightly pulled the throbbing bud into his mouth by sucking.

_God fucking damn._

Your lips parted, and you absentmindedly used your arm to cover your eyes as they squeezed shut, a moan falling from your lips as you felt Misha press a finger into your entrance, slowly thrusting it in and curling it up as his mouth worked sinful magic on your pussy.

“ _Misha.. Please.._ ” you whimpered, and he groaned against you, the vibrations of his voice causing you to shiver as both of your hands then reached down and searched for him.

His hair would probably need fixed, but you couldn’t care less as your fingers threaded into his dark brown locks and grabbed, pulling his face against you even more.The stubble on his chin slightly burning your thighs as you tried to squeeze them shut, his tongue flattening against your clit and causing your body to jolt. Never in your life had someone licked your pussy this wonderfully.

Misha flicked and circled and thrusted his tongue as a second finger entered you, your back now arching off of the ottoman as pleasure coursed through your veins.

The stroke of Misha’s fingers inside of you as he scissored them and that long tongue of his circling your clit worked you right to your edge, caused the built up pressure inside of you to burst sooner than anticipated.

You came hard and fast on Misha’s tongue, as he decided that rapid flicking would be the sensation that you came to while your pussy clenched around his fingers. You’d done a good job of staying quiet and as the pulsating pleasure ripped though you. And as it slowed, you looked down at him, realizing that he had been watching you.

When you were done, he pulled away and stood, still looking down at you, spent and panting as you made eye contact with him.

“I could watch you come for hours.” he said, his voice low and dominant as he walked over to his sink to wash up before leaving the trailer. You knew as well as he did how dangerous fooling around on set could be.

“Mind if I take you up on that some time?” you asked as you stood to straighten yourself out.

But there was a hint of undeniable guilt in Misha’s eyes as he looked down at what he was doing. And that caused your heart to sink. Especially when he didn’t answer you.

What was this now? Last night he told you that he wanted to divorce your mother and now he practically wore shame as if it was some sort of fashion trend.

“Misha?” you asked, worry now beginning to consume you.

“I, um, yeah.” he said as he turned the knob to shut the water off, just before he walked back towards you, “Of course.”

You looked up at him then, his lips pink and swollen with an obvious flustered look on his face, “Misha if you don’t want this…” you began.

He shook his head before reaching up to touch the side of your face. “We still need to talk about… this.” he said, “But I have to work. Get caught up on the show okay?”

Nodding, you closed your eyes as he leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead. His touch was more than welcome, but it almost felt… it almost felt like it was forced.

You watched him as he picked up his trench coat and left the trailer, your eyes still on the door as you thought about what just happened. Maybe this was a bad idea. After all, Misha was married to Carol for a reason. He had to love her. Right

You hadn’t thought of that yet.

Tears pricked your eyes as the sudden realization that you could possibly be fucking with Misha’s emotions washed over you. Your intention wasn’t to hurt anybody except for your mother and her fucked up ways. Yet here you were, probably hurting Misha.

You’d known Misha for a few weeks. Your mother had known him for months. Maybe even longer, for all you knew. Maybe he had confronted her about her cheating and they resolved things or maybe this was just hard on him. He was after all a wonderful person, and you didn’t take him for the cheating type. This had to be all new to him.

Or it could’ve been the age difference. He was forty-two and you were twenty-two. Maybe he was uncertain about that. You were uncertain about it… but the way he made you feel when you were with him… it made it all of that wash away.

Or was it possible that Carol was holding something over him? Now that, you wouldn’t put past her. But what would Misha have to hide?

Anxiety was beginning to show its ugly face and before your mind could take it any further, you decided to get back to watching Supernatural. You did have to catch up, after all. You’d brought your laptop to watch on, and you’d kicked your heels off and settled on the couch.

Maybe you could at least get your mind off of everything for awhile.

-

You hadn’t expected to fall asleep. But after that little bit of fooling around with Misha, followed by the sudden stress, it wasn’t surprising.

What was surprising, considering the way he’d left earlier, was Misha knelt down beside you as you laid on the couch, stroking your face with his thumb as he gently woke you.

“Hey.” he said as you opened your eyes.   
  
You looked around, unsure of you where you were for a moment until you made eye contact with him. He smiled, making your heart flutter in your chest as you found yourself embarrassed from falling asleep again.

“I uh..” you began, but Misha cut you off with a kiss.

He was warm as always, and soft, and he just made you feel… safe, “I came to see if you wanted to come with me to get lunch? There’s food trucks here.”

You smiled back at him and nodded as you sat up, suddenly excited to be here again. But still, there was one question you needed an answer to.

“Misha,” you said, “You do… want this, don’t you?”

As you stood up, Misha never once broke eye contact with you. There was a moment where you had your doubts just then, as you waited for Misha to answer you. And he didn’t exactly help when he said, “Y/N, we need to talk about this later.”

He’d reached out for your hand, but you pulled away as you said in a more demanding tone, “Misha. Yes or no.”

He took a deep breath, and looked at you with those puppy eyes of his as he said, “Of course I want you, Y/N.” He looked around the trailer before running a hand over his face, as if he wasn’t sure how else to put what he was going to say, “The feeling that I have when I’m just in the same room with you is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.”

When he said that, you uncrossed your arms and let him step closer to you as he continued, “I just, I love your mother.” Your heart stopped as he went on, but you didn’t move, “I married her, and even though things don’t seem to be going so well with her…”

You interrupted him then, “You said you wanted a divorce.”

“Marriage isn’t that simple, Y/N.” Misha said as you pushed your way passed him to stand near the door. You were now seeing red. Did he want you or not? Sure, he might’ve said he did, but then he went and pulled that one on you.

_Marriage isn’t that simple_. What were you? A child?

“You know,” you shrugged, “I just wanna know if having feelings for you is a bad idea or not.”

“Do you see why I wanted to talk about this later?” Misha asked, again avoiding the subject.

Closing your eyes and fighting off unnecessary tears, you took a deep breath. You didn’t know what it was about Misha that made you feel defenseless when it came to your emotions, but when you were with him, you just let your walls down… and you became vulnerable.

You felt him wrap your arms around you, and you leaned into him as he stroked your hair with his hand, “Let’s just go get lunch for now, okay?”

You nodded with your head against his chest before finally looking up into his eyes, and leaning up to kiss him. Even though you were angry and confused, you were still happy; you were… pretty sure you were happy, anyway.

The realization that there must be something strange going on with Misha and Carol behind closed doors hit you, so you were able to temporarily let it go.

And that would have to be enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother has you fly home early to help plan a party. When Misha arrives… you can’t keep your hands off of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry this chapter took so long to get done!!! There was the holidays and then my son got sick and then I got SUPER sick, and yeah. I feel awful about it. But here it is now!!! <333

Carol had ended up getting back from New York early, so home from Vancouver you flew. It wasn’t that she  _made_  you come home. But when she called you, she told you that the renovating had been done and she would like your assistance in planning a party.

So much for getting to use that lingerie you’d packed.

You were already dreading this party. It was more or less just another way for your mother to say, “Hey look, I’m rich and I bought some new furniture!”. However, she was calling it a home renovation party.

Though when you got home, not much had changed. There was new artwork, new lighting, and a new China cabinet and… whatever else. Really, it looked almost the same. You’d hardly call it a renovation. And the only thing you could think about was the fact that you gave up an entire day of sex with Misha for this.

You sat at the head of the dining room table while Carol shoved pictures of dresses in your face for you to wear to the party. You’d known for twenty minutes which dress you’d be wearing, but she insisted on showing you all options. It was as if she was planning a damn wedding or something. You were also supposed to be helping the planning. But she was more or less just telling you about what she had already planned.

“Why is this such a big deal?” you asked after the umpteenth dress she went over.

“Why’s what a big deal, Y/N?”

“This party. Why is it so formal?” you said, “There wasn’t much renovating.”

“Well, it’s been awhile since we’ve had a party here,” Carol began, “And Misha has yet to see one of our parties, so I thought it would be a nice thing to do.”

Of course she did.

“Fine.” you said, “I still want the blue backless dress, though.”

“It’s not your usual style.” she said as she set the rest of the photos down before picking you choice up to examine it.

“Well, what can I say? I’ve acquired a new taste.” you added. Which, wasn’t entirely true. The dress was just sexy as hell and you wanted to see how Misha would react to seeing you in it.

It was a halter style dress, backless, of course. And a slit ran up the thigh high enough that you knew you wouldn’t be wearing any panties. Not to mention the color. It was a beautiful persian blue that appeared to have just the right amount of glittery accent to catch just the kind of attention you wanted.

“Alright.” Carol agreed, “I’ll have it sent over in your size.”

“When will Misha be back?” you asked. Though in your mind, considering what you had been doing with Misha over the last few days, you were slightly worried that she might read that question in the wrong way.

You were overthinking, of course.

“He’s coming straight from the airport to the party, so tomorrow.” she said.

Carol obviously thought that you and her were simply just getting along. Which was good, that’s what you were going for. But it felt like you were slapping her in the face.

And it had to be the single handedly most satisfying thing you could imagine.

You only hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite you in the ass.

“I’m gonna go upstairs,” you said, not wanting anymore conversation to progress between you and Carol, “let me know when the dress gets here.”

Without making eye contact with her again, you pushed your chair out from the table, and got up to leave. You almost felt regret from asking about Misha. But, why would you? Was it so wrong?

_Of course it was wrong,_  you thought to yourself. You were fucking her husband.

You’d noticed when you finally got up to your room that Lacey and Cassie had been calling and texting… wondering why you’d sort of ghosted on them. You definitely were not the type of person to do that.

The truth was, you didn’t want them to know about you and Misha, even though they were fully aware of the hots you had for him. And if you talked to them and hung out with them… you knew it would come out eventually. It’s not that you couldn’t trust them with information like that; they were your best friends, after all. But this was bigger than you just sleeping with an older man.

This was you sleeping with an actor on a tv show, your very rich mother’s husband. Your step father. It was all sorts of wrong (you couldn’t remind yourself of that enough)… it could get you in all sorts of trouble, it could get  _Misha_  in all sorts of trouble.

There was no good way that this could end. But that was another thought that you frequently shoved to the side.

It sounded bad already. Especially with you ignoring your friends. But was there really any other way to go about all of it?

-

The party was boring, just as you expected it to be. After Carol forced you to socialize for a good hour, you took your business elsewhere and stood on the staircase across from the foyer with a glass of wine in hand. You watched people mingle and look around at the house which hadn’t changed, you listened to the boring jazz music that Carol insisted on playing, and you waited for Misha.

You knew he’d walk through the door any minute. And all you could think about was sweeping him away upstairs to let him have your way with you. You weren’t sure if you could get away with it… but you’d sure try.

Just as you were thinking about him… the front door opened, and in walked Misha. Dressed in a navy blue suit (ironic, given the color of dress you’d chosen), complete with a sparkly black bow tie… and you didn’t expect anything less from Misha.

You didn’t know how possible it was for someone to look  _that_  good. Even though you personally knew him… in more ways than one, he didn’t seem real. He was perfect and smart and funny and good looking and he made your heart skip a beat every single time you saw him. Misha made you feel high and tingly and complete in ways you’d only dreamt of.

And you were falling in love with him.

_Wait_. No. You weren’t. You couldn’t be.

But you were.

Misha made eye contact with you quicker than you thought he would, though he did take a moment to look you over first. He liked the dress.

His hair was pushed back for the most part, except for that strand of hair that he could never get to stay out of his face when he was in a hurry. It was sexy as hell, and you couldn’t help but smile at him, and you didn’t care if anyone saw… though the wine was partially to blame for that.

And that smirk of his, the way the corner of his mouth turned up…  _god_. It did things to you. It was like you were the only two in the room. Everything just faded away as you looked at each other.

No one saw him enter, much to your surprise, so you were quick to turn and finish making your way up the stairs. Hoping he’d follow you.

You were certain if Misha were to follow you, he’d know you would be in the hallway near your room. So that’s where you went. You set your half empty glass of wine down along the way and waited.

And you were not disappointed. Misha showed. And even in the dimly lit hallway, he looked amazing and you couldn’t keep yourself from smiling.

“Thank god,” you said, “this party is boring.”

“Oh well thank god I showed up then,” Misha said as he continued to walk towards you, “That last day on set was boring without  _you_  there.”

“You mean it was boring without my mouth on your cock?” you asked seductively as your heart pounded in your chest. He was close now, he was reaching out for you, one of his hands going right for your cheek.

“You haven’t had the chance to do that quite yet, have you?” Misha added before leaning into kiss you. He slowly backed you up to the wall then, and the familiar feeling of his lips on yours just felt like home.

One of his hands found your breast and you bit back a moan as he squeezed gently, already making you squirmy. “You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted to taste you Misha.” you moaned.

His other hand left your face and found the slit in your dress then, letting his fingertips trail up the sensitive skin of your upper thigh. Misha’s lips found your neck, and your head fell back against the wall as he ravished you.

You felt him smile against your neck when his fingers found that you were not in fact wearing any panties, and he groaned quietly upon feeling how wet you already were for him.

“Love how soft you are.” Misha breathed as he dragged a finger through them teasingly. He pressed into you, now working on dipping a single finger into your entrance, making you crave even more.

It never crossed either of your minds that you both really should be getting back downstairs… that your mother would surely be looking for Misha. You assumed she knew he had been on his way. Though right now your pleasure seemed to be much more important to him.

“Just once.” he whispered, signaling that he knew you both should be getting back, and he moved so that his fingers were circling your throbbing clit. Misha’s free hand held your waist to keep you from squirming too much, and his lips met yours to capture your whimpers.

He wanted you to let go for him, and you wanted to. You needed to.  _God_ , you  _needed_ to. You began to pant and moan as Misha’s fingers brought you the most wonderful pleasure you could imagine. Each and every time you were with him… it was unlike anything you’d ever experienced.

Each stroke his fingers made against your sensitive bud caused the heat within you to build and build.

“Come on,” Misha breathed, “wanna see you come.”

And that’s what did it. The way he nearly begged you, the way he flicked at your clit with a single finger, the way his lips tickled yours as he spoke, all of it made you come. For him.

You writhed as he worked you through it, and you forced your eyes open to look at him as he pulled away from you to watch your orgasm work its way through your body. Fuck, he really loved the look on your face when you came. His cock was so hard as it pressed against your thigh, the cool wall warming up behind you as a thin layer of sweat now covered your body.

And then he pulled his hand away, and placed it on your waist. He kissed you deeply while you caught your breath. Your heart rate however, did not slow down.

Should you tell him how you truly felt?

“This body is all yours,” you said as you took his face in your hands, forcing him to look you in the eye. You arched your back, pressing your body against his hot, trembling, and sinfully firm one. You did things to him in a way that no one ever had and there was no way he could hide it, even if he tried. “If you want me, that is.”

Misha didn’t answer you, but he didn’t need to. His body spoke for him. And this was more than just sexual. The way he crashed his lips into yours and breathed you in, and the way his tongue danced along your bottom lip with such intricacy and passion made you weak in the knees as your heart pounded in your chest.

You wanted to beg for more. You needed to feel him everywhere, all over you, inside you. Both of you were panting and pressing harder and harder for one another, almost fighting for dominance as he held you there against the wall.

One orgasm wasn’t nearly enough.

“Misha,” you whispered, pulling away briefly to look into his eyes again, his hands still on your waist with a possessive grip as your fingers untangled themselves from his hair, and slid down his chest.

You shouldn’t say it. You shouldn’t even be feeling it. It was wrong. All of it. Even though it felt so right. Every last bit of it. As you let Misha hold you there against the wall while the party continued downstairs, you took one last breath. You were going to say it. It was now or never.

“I think I’m falling for you.” you breathed. Now trembling just as he was a moment ago.

Instant regret. That’s all you felt.

Misha didn’t respond. Though through his hooded eyes and dimly lit features you could see that glimmer of fear that you’d hoped not to see again. It was the exact same look that he gave you the first time you both kissed. Or rather… it was the look that he  _didn’t_  give you.

His hands still rested on your waist, and his lips still hovered close by yours; both of you still breathing each other’s air in. You let him hold you there against the wall in silence, wondering just how long this agonizing moment could possibly go on.

“Misha,” you said, wondering if he’d answer you.

“Uh,” he began, his eyes flitting between your eyes and your lips, his voice shaking, “we should get back to the party.”

It was at that moment you felt total panic set in.

“Misha I didn’t mean..” you trailed off, but you didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Though what didn’t you mean? What you said was exactly what you meant.

“I know what you meant.” he said, his voice was still low and almost… cold.

He was pulling away from you.

_No_.

Suddenly, you felt as if you were in a bubble. Like you were watching this happen from the outside. Misha was pulling away from you and turning down the hall towards the stairs. You tried to speak but when you opened your mouth, no words came out.

It was just you then, standing against the wall, staring down the dark empty hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Misha leaves you standing alone in the middle of the hallway, things take a bit of a turn during your mother’s party.

It was just your luck that Misha had left you standing there. If that hadn’t been the definition of your life… you didn’t know what was. After standing in the dark hallway in shock for a few minutes, you gathered yourself and began making your way back downstairs. You needed more wine. And lots of it.

The party was just as boring as it was before Misha had showed up. The only difference now was that you were forced to watch your mother hang all over him like he was some sort of trophy. Which was disgusting to say the least.

By the time you were done being forced to make light conversation with people from Carol’s work, and some distant older cousins you hardly remembered, you were feeling the wine. At some point, you’d stopped caring about anything, and you’d also lost count of how many glasses you’d had to drink.

Oh and of course Carol had a few things to say. So after everyone had gathered in the dining room, she tapped her wine glass to get everyone’s attention.

“I just wanted to thank you all for being here..” she began as she looked around the room, Misha’s arm firmly wrapped around her waist. Something inside you snapped just then as you watched her hanging on him like that, which is why you were unable to in anyway prevent what happened next.  
  
“ _Yeah_  you do!” you shouted.

So, the wine had kicked in.

The look on Carol’s face was a mixture of horror and shock as soon as she realized what was happening. You were drunk and about to ruin this party.

_Well, there no turning back now,_  you thought.

“You wanna thank everyone for coming to your party that you had for no reason!” you announced, laughing as you finished off your glass of wine.

“Everyone,” you began, “someone broke into our house and you know what Carol does? Redecorates like it’s Christmas or some bullshit like that.”

You were still laughing at this point. People were staring at you, looking at you like you were crazy. Carol was staring at you in shock from across the room. You could tell she was wondering just how far you were going to push this, and if you were being honest… you had no idea.

“Carol! Mom. My… toxic birthgiver. Now, if I didn’t know any better… I’d say you just did all of this so that whoever you’re fucking right now could see the house without it seeming suspicious!” you said loud enough for everyone to hear you clearly, “I mean come on. You and I both know he’s probably in this room right now and no folks,” you went on, “I am  _not_  talking about Misha.”

People were more than just staring at this point. They were whispering. Which was exactly what you wanted. They were most likely whispering about you but you were sure at least some of them were whispering about Carol and her promiscuous behavior, and that’s all that mattered.

“Y/N that is  _enough_!” Carol shouted from across the room, as if no one else was there. Her face was red, and you were pretty sure that she was getting ready to stomp over to you and throw you out of the house.

“What,  _mom_? Don’t like being called out like the whore you are?” you said, pressing even further.

Gasps of shock from the words that had just fallen from your mouth filled the room. People were now moving along, walking into other rooms, pretending that they didn’t just hear what you’d said.

Before you could say anything else, Carol was making her way across the room after she’d pulled away from Misha, who had been trying to hold her back. You only wore a shit eating grin on your face as she made her way over to you and grabbed your arm.

“ _Oh_  look who’s acting like a mother now.” you said sarcastically as she pulled you from the dining room and up the stairs.

“I’ve had just about enough of you Y/N Y/M/N.” Carol said as she led you up to your room.

“Why, because I told the truth?” you said, trying not to stumble along behind her as the alcohol impaired you just a bit. Her nails dug into your arm and you cringed as they began to break skin, which didn’t help her to let up at all.

For the first time since you could remember, Carol actually entered your room as she pulled you along. She never let go of your arm until she’d all but shoved you down onto your bed. Forcing you to straighten yourself to be able to sit up.

“ _Okay_ , okay…” you began, but you were cut off by Carol’s hand connecting with the side of your face with a force you weren’t expecting.  

You gasped, she’d hit you hard. And she’d certainly never done  _that_  before. Your hand came up to the side of your face she’d slapped as you looked up at her from your bed. You no longer had anything to say to her. Of course, you no longer had anything to say in the first place.

How do you respond to that?

There was just this moment of agonizing eye contact between you and her. You couldn’t move, you couldn’t breathe, any sort of buzz that you had going from the wine was gone.

She didn’t even seem shocked with herself. She didn’t seem to regret what she had done. The look on her face… it was almost as if she’d wanted to do that for a long time. Carol breathed heavily as she looked down on you, her hands balled up into fists.

“You’ve always been a disgrace to this family.” she said before finally turning and storming out of the room.

As she walked away you looked up to see Misha standing in the doorway, watching what’d just happened. His eyes were wide with shock, his jaw dropped. You looked away, ashamed. Rubbing the now incredibly sore spot on your face, you began to breathe.

No, you began to hyperventilate.

Your bedroom door closed and you looked up to see Misha rushing towards you, and kneeling down in front of you on the floor. Tears were suddenly freely streaming down your face as you worked to calm your breathing… which wasn’t happening.

“Y/N…” Misha said as he lightly grabbed your wrist to try and move your hand. You let him.

When your own hand left your face, Misha placed his hand where yours once was, lightly, as if he was afraid that even the smallest touch might hurt you. Like you were breakable. If you didn’t know any better you’d say that Misha’s stomach might’ve been twisting and turning from the sight of the new mark on your face.

“J-just g-go.” you stuttered as Misha looked up at you from where he sat, very obviously not impressed with your mother’s actions.

“I’m not going anywhere, Y/N, are you alright?” he asked.

“No!” you practically snapped, “Go. Leave her and get out of this family… you don’t deserve any of this Misha.”

You had nothing else to say then. You only had the ability to sob… and hyperventilate. But Misha wasn’t going anywhere. He wouldn’t leave you. Not again.

When you realized he wasn’t leaving, you melted into him. You sank down to the floor and he wrapped his arms around you. Misha let you cry it out, no matter how soaked with tears his suit became.

Maybe it was your fault. You shouldn’t have drank so much. If you hadn’t, maybe your little outburst wouldn’t have happened.

“It’s not your fault.” Misha said, almost as if he had read your mind. He stroked your hair with his hand, holding you tighter than you felt you deserved.

“W-why d-did you want her?” you asked as your sobbing finally began to slow.

“Y/N… that doesn’t matter right now.” he said.

“P-please,” you begged, “just t-tell me.”

You felt Misha sigh just then, he knew you wouldn’t let it go. So as he held you, he finally told you how he and Carol met. It was at one of the conventions for his show. Your mother was working with some of the fans, helping them travel internationally since many of them didn’t know how. You remembered this. It was one of your mother’s bigger jobs.

Misha and Carol literally ran into each other one day, and one thing led to another, which led him to asking her out to dinner. You could tell by the way that Misha was talking that your mother had been putting on a show for him. That she probably just thought by scoring an actor as a new husband would be good for her reputation. But you didn’t mention that to Misha.

Months later, they were married. And that was that. Now you were here.

“But Y/N,” Misha said when he was done telling the story. You were finally able to look up at him, though were getting sleepy now, “I’m falling for you too.”

It took a moment for his words to click. But when they did, you said, “Then why did you leave me earlier?”

“Because this is… “ he began, but you were able to finish his sentence for him.

“Wrong? On every level?” you suggested.

“Yeah, and I just… I panicked.” he said. Both of your faces close now. You were just looking at him, as he was you.

There was no way you could ever get used to him, or how perfect he was. Without wasting any time, Misha closed the distance and kissed you lightly, and comfortingly. Your hand found his cheek, and like so many times before this, you were lost in him in an instant.

Misha did that thing again, that thing where his tongue delicately traces just the inside of your bottom lip, asking for entry. Which you more than happily allowed him. He too tasted of wine and something sweet that was just purely Misha.

His arms stayed wrapped around you tightly, keeping you safe, and it wasn’t long before you could tell that Misha wanted more.

And so did you.

You wondered for a moment if Carol knew Misha was in here, and if she might think that was strange. Just as you had readied yourself to climb onto Misha’s lap, he pulled away, his eyes nearly blown black with lust.

“Later. I’ll come back later.” he said in a promising tone.

Nodding, you reluctantly pulled away, and stood before sitting back down on your bed. You didn’t make eye contact with Misha, and something about the way you were looking at the floor must’ve told him to just go, because that’s what he did.

Things were strange right now, there was no doubt about that.

You never bothered to change, not for awhile anyway. You just sat at your bedroom window, watching and waiting for all of the party guests to leave. Carol seemed to have gotten things under control after your ‘outburst’.

It was hard to keep the tears under control after what your own mother had done to you. You knew she was awful… but you never thought she was that awful. You felt hurt, broken, betrayed… everything you never wanted to feel because of your own mom.

You knew you had to get out of this house. That much was clear. But you didn’t have anywhere to go– nowhere besides school. And even that was paid for by Carol. Not to mention, it had only been summer for a few weeks, so going back to school at this point just wasn’t an option.

And Misha. What was happening there? Was he really falling for you? Or did he just say that to try and calm you down? He had a habit of avoiding the bigger issue and you took notice of that.

As silent tears still streamed down your face ,your breathing slowed, and you wondered just how long you would be waiting on Misha.

After things with the party quieted down, you changed into just a large t-shirt that was mid-thigh length on you. It was just enough to be comfortable as you dared leave your room to go downstairs and grab some of the leftover party food.

But along the way, you overheard your mother yelling in her office, so you sidled against the wall to listen to what she was saying.

Of course, she was shouting about you. How you almost cost her a bunch of money. It was always about money with her, how rich she could get.

Just as you’d begun to shake your head and cry again… because no matter what your mother thought, her words hurt you. But before you turned away, you heard Misha shouting back at her, “You can’t treat her like that! She’s a human being. She’s your daughter!”

Your heart stopped then, as you kept listening. Misha was really defending you. But… that didn’t mean he was really falling for you. It could just mean that he was a decent person. Right?

You listened in on the argument for as long as you could. Carol questioned why Misha was defending you. He questioned why she wasn’t defending you. He countered everything she said that might’ve suggested there was something more between you and him perfectly.

Carol had just been saying anything she could think of to make it sound as if you were in the wrong. And though her party might not have been the place for a drunken outburst… you weren’t in the wrong. Carol deserved to hear those things. And it almost sounded as if Misha agreed with you.

-

You were asleep when Misha came back. Though he didn’t mind one bit. It was late, and he wouldn’t expect you to wait up for him after the night you’d just had.

He had let himself into your room, Misha knew you’d left the door unlocked for him. You were curled up in bed next to your plate of leftover horderves with the television on as background noise.

Misha couldn’t resist walking up to you and kneeling down next to your bed to run his fingers through your hair, you were so soft, so… delicate. He only felt pure joy when he was near you. The mark on your face from where Carol had hit you however was still there… and it appeared that it would be there for awhile. Your cheekbone looked like it might be bruised and there was a small scratch from her nail.

Misha was nearly in tears from just looking at it. How could anyone hurt something so perfect?

He really was falling for you. It was inevitable at this point.

Without thinking, Misha moved the half empty plate to your nightstand and shut the tv off. He leaned over again to place a kiss on your forehead before leaving, but you woke up.

You saw his bright blue eyes, even in your dark bedroom. The moonlight shining in from the window illuminated them perfectly.

You hadn’t been dreaming. Hell, you’d hardly been sleeping.

“Stay.” you whispered, even though you knew it was risky. But after that argument you’d overheard a little while ago… you weren’t so sure that Misha was even allowed back into Carol’s bedroom.

Even when you went to Vancouver with Misha, he didn’t sleep in bed with you. He slept on the couch. So when he crawled into bed with you, without saying a word… it was unlike anything else. His warmth, how firm he was… and not to mention how comforting he was.

Misha’s arms wrapped around you and he pulled you in tightly, as if to keep you safe. Misha wouldn’t let anything hurt you, ever. Not even your own mother.

Neither of you spoke a word as your rested your head against his chest… you only let the rhythm of his heartbeat lull you back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Misha get a much needed week alone. Some bad news is delivered to you.

When you woke up the next morning, Misha was gone, but you didn’t expect him to stay all night in the first place. It was too risky, and Carol was totally unpredictable right now.

The first thing you did was roll away from the light shining in through window, and place your hand on your face. It felt sore, but it wasn’t too painful. You could feel that there was definitely a mark there. Reaching for your phone on the nightstand, you blinked a few times so that you could see the screen.

There was a text from Misha.

**Misha:**  Come down to breakfast like nothing happened. I’ll be here, please don’t worry.

Ugh, breakfast. You’d surely hear it from Carol. You were certain that she wasn’t done telling you what she thought you needed to hear.

**Y/N:**  I don’t want to see her.

It didn’t take long for Misha to respond, and you could almost feel through text that he was worried about you.

Misha: She’s not going to say a word to you. I promise. I won’t let her.

You’d be lying if you said that Misha’s texts didn’t provide you with some sort of calm. But you were still nervous to be around Carol. Last night there was clear line drawn.

Putting your phone down, you laid there for a few more minutes, preparing yourself to go downstairs. You looked up at the canopy on your bed. You had a feeling that later you’d be closing the curtains on it and curling up by yourself. It’s what you always did when you weren’t feeling one hundred percent, and it usually helped.

As you finally decided to sit up, you thought it might be best to finally text your friends. You’d noticed they’d stopped trying to get you to talk to them, and you wondered if they were mad at you, or maybe if they thought you might be mad at them.

Deciding against it quickly, you stood and walked over to your dresser to slip on a pair of shorts under your large tshirt.

The walk downstairs felt like a journey, and your heart pounded in your chest with each step you took. You weren’t even really that hungry.

All was silent in the dining room. Misha sat at the head of the table as per usual, eating silently while Carol scrolled whatever it was that she scrolled through on her iPad.

Misha was quick to make eye contact with you as you walked towards your seat. You could see the worry in his eyes, and you could almost feel the way his heart shattered when he saw the mark on your face.

Carol didn’t even acknowledge that you were there.

You reached for one of the serving dishes in the center of the table and grabbed a piece of bacon to munch on while you cursed yourself silently for not bringing your phone. The only comfort you had was looking to your side to see Misha. Which wasn’t a bad thing, you just wish you could’ve at least distracted yourself with facebook.

However, you did notice what your mother was wearing. She was in her simple button up and jeans which usually meant she was travelling. And you were more than ready for her to leave.

As if Carol could feel you wondering without even so much as looking up from her iPad, she said, “I’m leaving for Australia, I’ll see you both when I get back.”

Luckily, that was all she said before getting up an walking towards the front door to leave. You looked at Misha. She didn’t even say goodbye to him. Not a look in his direction, not a kiss, not a hug… nothing.

_Bitch_.

“She packed this morning while you were still asleep,” he whispered so that Carol wouldn’t hear him as she made her way out.

You leaned back in your chair when you heard the front door open and close. Resting your head back as well, you closed your eyes. Carol being gone was a huge weight that had been lifted.

“You leaving for Vancouver again soon?” you asked Misha.

With your eyes still closed, you heard him set his fork down on his plate as he said, “Not for another week and a half.”

“Can I come with again?” you asked, suddenly perking up as the thought of meeting everyone on set again crossed your mind.

Misha smiled when you sat up, “Of course.”

The way his face lit up made it impossible for you to not smile back at him. That’s also when something dawned on you, and you said, “So… we’re alone.”

You felt Misha’s hand on your knee, his soft fingers quick to trace small circles on your bare skin.

Instant mush.

“I have a meeting with my lawyer.” he said, “But later you’re mine.”

The way his voice dropped upon saying you would be his later made you bite down on your bottom lip. How was it possible for one person to be so goddamn hot? You nodded, and as he stood up his hand travelled up your body until he was cupping your cheek. Misha never broke eye contact with you, not once, as he leaned down to kiss you.

_God_ , you needed him.

“I um.” he said as he pulled away, “I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Well I’ll be waiting then.” you said teasingly.

You watched closely as he then walked out of the room, admiring his backside until he was out of site.

When you heard the door open and close again,you knew you were alone. For the first time in a few days really, which was sort of nice. Though sometimes silence was louder than anything.

You knew that you needed the alone time. To really process all that was happening. As you ate a little more, you thought about what Misha could possibly be going to see his lawyer for. You hoped it was a divorce. You really, really hoped it was for a divorce.

You couldn’t help but be excited when thinking about Misha leaving Carol. Sure, for obvious reasons you might have to wait awhile, but you could finally have him all to yourself. It felt like a dream come true.

But you knew that you needed to pace yourself, and you knew that you didn’t need to get too excited. Because anything could happen.

After only eating a few slices of bacon, you stood and made your way out of the dining room. Perhaps a nice shower would help you feel better after last night.

-

You were right. After doing a few small things around your closet and bedroom, you cracked your bedroom door so that when Misha got back he could let himself in, and then you got in the shower.

You took your time. After having such a rough night last night, the feeling of the hot steaming water running down your body was one of the few things you could find comfort in.

A good forty-five minutes had to have gone by before you got out. It took you no time at all to towel dry your hair a little before wrapping the towel around your body. Just as you went to wipe the steam from your mirror to get a look at the marks on your face, you heard a knock.

Misha stood at your open bathroom door, leaning against the frame with a small hint of sadness in his eyes. But at the same time, he seemed more than happy to have you in this house, all by yourself.

You licked your lips as he then stepped towards you, and you turned to face him.

Misha didn’t say a word, and neither did you. He only looked down at you with those sparkling, ocean blue eyes, darkened with lust as he took your hand. He was so close to you, and he was so tall… which just made everything that more intense somehow.

Your breath hitched as he leaned down to kiss you. He was so soft with you, like you would break if he wasn’t careful. It was so easy to just lose yourself in him. You tucked the top of your towel in so that you could use both hands to grab onto the front of his shirt.

You pulled him into you, and allowed Misha to wrap his arms around your body. His hands travelled down until he could grip tightly onto your ass, and your hands moved down to his belt buckle as his tongue rolled against yours.

If Misha pulled you any closer, you wouldn’t be able to undo his pants. So you pulled back slightly, your lips never leaving his as you worked on freeing his quickly hardening cock. It was time you get a taste of him.

Smiling against Misha’s lips, you pulled away and dropped down to your knees. You were already stroking him, and when he realized what you were doing, he adjusted his pants to give you the access you so desperately needed.

You looked up to make eye contact with him as you licked your lips and pumped him slowly. With his fingers, he brushed the hair out of your face as you proceeded to lick all the way up from the base of his cock to the tip.

_Fuck_ , he tasted amazing.

Slowly, you swirled your tongue around the tip, tasting the first drop of salty precum as Misha continued to run his fingers through your damp hair. He absentmindedly tightened his grip whenever you took his length into your mouth. You didn’t stop until he touched the back of your throat, and you ignored your gag reflex as you pulled back and then sucked him back in.

You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock, squeezing as you moaned around his hard length, bobbing your head and noticing just how incredibly wet your inner thighs were.

Misha’s free hand reached behind him and gripped onto the edge of the counter in your bathroom as you worked him over… you wanted to taste his cum more than you’d wanted to taste anything.

You’d never heard a man sound so incredibly sexy. But the sounds that were leaving Misha- the groans, the short breaths as you gracefully wrapped your lips around his cock…  _Fuck. Yes._

But before you could get much further, Misha reached for your hand and urged you to stand back up. So you did.

Misha was pulling you in before you could say a word so that he could crash his lips into yours. Your lips were swollen and you were needy for him. Though you’d hoped to finish him in your mouth, you were glad he’d pulled you away. It had been far too long since you felt his cock inside you.

After a moment, Misha pulled away, and grabbed your hand as he led you out of your bathroom, and walked backwards towards your bed. You let your towel fall and pool at your feet on the way to your bed, and you couldn’t wait for Misha to get his clothes off.

He sat down on the side of your bed, and reached for his cock to pump himself as you stepped closer to him. The fact that you made him that hard only made you want him even more. Misha reached out with his free hand and went right for your breast as you stood in front of him. As you reached down with your hand to take over stroking him, Misha’s lips found your other breast. Your head fell back as his tongue swirled around your nipple, just before he began to suck.

He teased your other breast, by squeezing, by pinching, and by pulling. His large hand kneading you in a way you were pretty sure you’d only ever seen in porn. And god, the light drag of his teeth on your nipple. There was nothing like it. Your free hand was in his hair as you pulled him in, encouraging him to suck harder, his own free hand now trailing lightly down on you, until the pad of his thumb found your clit.

Your hand tightened around his cock as his thumb moved in slow circles over your sensitive bud teasingly. If there was one thing you knew for sure about Misha, it was how talented his damn hands were.

Feeling him this close… it was magical. Now if only if you could pull yourself away long enough to get Misha naked as well.

It was almost as if he’d read your mind, because just as your body began to tense up, Misha pulled away and proceeded to take his shirt off. You held the sheer curtains on your canopy bed open as he moved to slide his jeans and boxers off as well, and he all but pulled you up onto the bed with him when he was finished.

There were no words to describe him. It all happened quickly, but you had to take the time to admire Misha’s perfect physique as you straddled him- your now soaked folds resting against the length of his throbbing cock.

It took a moment before you realized he was looking at you too. Misha was watching you watch him, he was watching you as your hands trailed up and down his torso, paying attention to each and every detail. No freckle, stretch mark, dip, or curve went ignored as you lost yourself in him. He wasn’t perfect, and that’s  _exactly_  what made him perfect.

Finally, when you had looked up at his face, at his flushed skin, the slight scruff that burned in all the right ways when he kissed you, and finally his eyes– you realized this was serious.

With his hands on your hips, Misha encouraged you to grind your hips just slightly, allowing you both some friction. You wanted nothing more than to move your hips just a little further and to reach down and sink down onto his cock, but watching the look on his face made you want to wait just a little bit longer.

“Come here.” you breathed, and Misha began to shift so that he could sit up. You squealed as you grabbed onto his shoulders, smiling as you adjusted to sit on his lap comfortably.

It was one of those moments, like the ones you see in movies. You know, one of those intimate moments. Your bare chest pressed against his with your arms wrapped around the back of his neck. His hands on your waist. Misha wasn’t even inside of you yet and you were pretty sure that you’d never felt like this.

Your forehead rested against his, both of you breathing heavily as your wetness slicked his cock. Maybe it was the arousal, or even just the position you were in, but another realization hit you. Though, you weren’t quite sure if you were ready to admit it to yourself yet.

“I need you.” Misha whispered with a trembling voice.

Suddenly, you couldn’t resist him any longer. You pushed up with your knees and let Misha reach down to guide his cock to your entrance. As you sank down on to him, his cock slowly stretched and filled you with pleasure, inch by inch, and your eyes fluttered shut.

You leaned back, now just holding onto Misha’s shoulders with your hands instead of having your arms wrapped all the way around him. And god were they firm shoulders. You pushed up on your knees again before sinking back down. Misha’s voice mixed with yours in harmonizing pleasure as you both moaned while your lips found his.

He was so close to you, as close as he possibly could be. And as you took Misha’s bottom lip between your teeth, he leaned over, lying you on your back; your head now resting at the foot of your bed.

This exact moment, with the way he softly kissed you, and the way his hips began rolling smoothly against yours… you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Things only picked up as you wrapped your legs around the back of his thighs, and as you began pulling him down against you. The kiss grew deeper, his thrusts became harder, your moans louder.

As you gripped onto Misha, you begged for more. You cried for him to fuck you even harder as that tightening in your lower belly threatened to burst– and Misha didn’t disappoint. As your walls began to clench around his now twitching cock, both of you let go at the same time. Misha making sure to pull back just enough to watch your face as your pulsing orgasm washed over you.

It was incredible, the way it felt when your pussy milked his cock for everything he had. Misha stilled inside you, and as you stopped breathing for a moment, he brushed the hair out of your face and made eye contact with you.

His face looked as flushed as yours felt. His lips were swollen from kissing you, and there was thin layer of sweat on his forehead as he looked down at you with those beautiful eyes of his that you’d never get over.

You wanted to pay attention to Misha’s orgasm more than your own. Regardless if you could hardly keep your eyes open, regardless of how much you were writhing underneath him.

Your legs stayed wrapped around his thighs long after you both finished, just keeping him close to you.

“I wanna stay here forever, with you.” you said. Maybe it was a cheesy thing to say, like in some sort of low budget rom com or some cheesy romance novel… but it was true.

You wanted to stay locked away with Misha. Forever.

“Well, I agree,” Misha responded as he smiled, “but maybe not here.”

A grin spread wide on your face as you began to laugh, and as Misha leaned down to kiss you.

_Fuck_ , your heart. As soon as his lips touched yours, as soon as his tongue slid into your mouth, your heart stopped. No matter how deep or hot the kiss was, it was always gentle, yet intimate. An involuntarily whimper left you, causing Misha’s softening cock to twitch inside you.

After a fuck like the one Misha had just given you, you needed to shower again anyway. So you decided to deepen the kiss. Placing your hands on his cheeks, you pulled him in harder. You unwrapped your legs from around his thighs then, and squeezed his hips with your knees.

Misha took the hint. He pushed into your further, and something about the feeling of his spendings leaking out of you ignited your hunger for him once more. After his mouth began to travel down your jawline, and to your neck, where he bit down over your pulse point, you felt him begin to harden again.

From there, that was it. His thrusts started slow this time, much like the last. Each groan that left Misha’s mouth as his hands travelled up and down your sides made you like putty in his hands.

And then, he reached down to hike up one of your legs, and angle himself in such a way that he was able to bury himself even deeper inside of you. Naturally, your moans grew louder as the tip of his cock now brushed against your gspot with every thrust.

Your face began to feel flushed all over again as you started to feel high on pleasure, causing your back to arch as your hands searched for something to grab onto.

“Let me see you come again.” Misha breathed as he looked down at you, at the way your breasts bounced, and the way your jaw dropped each time his cock filled you after every slow drag out.

You knew coming again would take a moment, and judging by the look on Misha’s face, he could tell that’s what you had been thinking. He sat up, his hand trailing down your body as he did so, making sure to keep your leg hiked up.

Your eyes squeezed shut when you felt his fingers on your clit. Immediately, he began circling your sensitive bud, and your mind went blank. You couldn’t form a sentence, you couldn’t even think. All you knew was that the amount of pleasure you were feeling at this moment had to be a sin.

With Misha’s cum lubricating the smooth in and out of his cock, and the way his fingers worked magic like they always did made you practically feel your blood pulsing through your veins. You felt more alive than you ever had, and suddenly, Misha replaced his two fingers with his thumb.

The amount of pleasure you were feeling didn’t change, it increased. Because the next thing you felt was two of Misha’s fingers slide into your entrance alongside his cock, the extra stretch happening easily and smoothly– and as he curled those two fingers up, you screamed.

You hadn’t expected to scream. In fact, no one before Misha had ever made you scream. But  _fuck_  was this a feeling you didn’t expect. You felt so full and so close to the edge. Misha’s thumb was now circling your clit as he fucked into you and as his fingers continued to curl up inside you again and again, and before you knew what was happening, you were coming hard.

It was literally like an explosion. You dared open your eyes as you fell apart, a trembling, sweating, screaming mess on Misha’s cock and fingers. He whimpered from seeing you like this, vulnerable as you’ve ever been as your thighs shook and as your toes curled. You could see small drops of sweat rolling down his forehead as he drove into you repeatedly, never slowing down once until he was ready to come again.

You thought he’d come inside you again, but damn. The way he looked as he pulled out and wrapped his hand around himself tightly to jerk his cock hard and fast until his cum spilled out onto your lower stomach… it was unfair.

Watching him come undone was literally one of the greatest things you could possibly imagine. You could see his cock twitch in his hand as he fought to hold his eyes open, you could feel his knees shaking on the mattress as he knelt between your legs.

Your name rolled off of his tongue in a hushed voice. Not like a whisper or a moan, but in a possessive way. Like he longed to be yours, and only yours.

When he was done, you just laid on your back, staring up at the ceiling as you caught your breath. Misha moved to your side, and your legs fell shut as he laid down beside you, careful not to make anymore of a mess out of your bedding.

“Uh.” you began.  
  
“Yeah.” Misha said, just as breathless as you were.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” you said, “but I think I’m gonna jump back in the shower for a minute.”

Your head fell to the side to look at him as you smiled.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked as he turned to look at you.

“Will you fuck me again?” you teased.

“I don’t know if I can, honestly.” he said, “But I have a tongue.”

-

After a much lengthier shower than originally planned, you and Misha were in your bed, under the covers, him only wearing his boxers as you went for a sports bra and a pair of panties. He held you in his arms tightly, with you nearly on top of him, your legs tangled together, as if it would’ve been almost painful to be apart from each other in any way.

His fingers ran through your hair, untangling the damp locks as you listened to the sound of his heart beating, your ear pressed against his chest.

“How’d that meeting with your lawyer go?” you asked out of curiosity. You hoped he’d tell you about how he filed for divorce, and about how him and your mother were over.

Misha sighed before saying, “Uh… not so well actually.”

Your breath hitched. Now you knew it was about Carol. “Yeah?” you said.

“Your mother and I,” Misha began, “there’s some complications with the prenuptial agreement.”

His grip on you tightened, as if he was afraid you might get up and leave him.

“And?” you asked hesitantly.

“If I file for divorce…” Misha didn’t know how to put it. You could tell he was searching for the right words to say, but… there were no right words to say, “It could, jeopardize my contract with the show, I’d um. I’d lose nearly all of my money.”

You felt heat rising within you instantly, “How the hell did she talk you into that?!” you questioned as you broke free from his grip and sat up then to look at him.

How the actual fuck were things that serious? Surly Carol wasn’t that sneaky.

“Y/N, I-”

“You what?” you spat.

“I was in it deep with her. I fell for Carol, hard and fast.” he admitted, “I would’ve signed anything…”

You could see guilt wash over him as he sat up to come eye level with you. He could see that this was hurting you, it was obvious how deeply affected by this you were. But before you said anything else, you took a deep breath. You couldn’t let Carol get to you so badly. There was no way your hatred for her could take over you like this.

“So, what do we do?” you asked as calmly as possible.

“I’ll figure it out.” Misha said, reaching up to caress your cheek with his hand before pulling you in.

You stopped him, with his lips just an inch from yours to correct him, “We’ll figure it out.”

-

The next week and a half until Misha had to leave for Vancouver went by surprisingly slow. Which was wonderful. He had almost daily visits with his lawyer, and you, surprisingly reconnected with your friends.

You’d thought Lacey and Cassie would be mad at you for ghosting on them. But they were just happy that you were talking again. You told them the reason you’d went MIA was that you were busy with school stuff, telling them that you wanted to get ahead for the next semester.

It was a lie, but it was better than telling them you were really just fucking your step father.

The same day that Misha left, was the same day Carol was due to come home from Australia. Naturally, you avoided her, and you considered taking off to Vancouver to surprise Misha… but you figured it wasn’t such a great idea. The way Misha talked about filming this week made him sound really busy, supposedly there was some sort of filming he was doing that he’d never done before.

You expected things between you and Carol to still be tense. But what you didn’t expect was for her to practically ruin your life in one evening when she’d called you down to the dining room a few hours after dinner.

Never once in your life had the sight of something made you physically ill. But when Carol handed you her iPad that displayed a photo of you and Misha, from her party when he’d had you pinned against the wall in the upstairs hallway… you could’ve thrown up right then and there.

She’d had fucking security cameras installed after the home invasion.

“Swipe.” she said, her tone was very curt.

With tears pricking your eyes, you swiped to the left to reveal another photo, from the same moment with Misha in the hallway, only this time his hand was between your legs. There was no convincing Carol otherwise either, though the hallway had been dark, the night vision made the photos as clear as day.

It felt as if your heart had stopped, you were speechless as you swiped again. The next photo was from the day Carol had left for Australia, and it was too far. It was you and Misha in your fucking bedroom.

Your jaw dropped in shock, you couldn’t even look at Carol… not that you wanted to. You dared swiping left again to find a video. You stared at the icon in the center of the screen, but you couldn’t do it. There was no way you could press it. Your own mother couldn’t have this. There was no way.

You hadn’t realized you’d covered your mouth with your hand in shock until Carol reached out and pushed the button for you. There was no fucking way you could wiggle your way out of it or make any excuses. The video was of you and Misha having sex. Completely naked, on your bed, after your shower when he’d met you in your room. There was even sound.

Tears soaked your face as your hands began to tremble. As the iPad was snatched from your grasp, a fear unlike any fear you’d ever known took over.

“Y-you can’t,” you choked out, wishing more than anything that Misha was here right now.

“This is what’s going to happen,” she began, completely disregarding what you were trying to say… even though you didn’t have any idea what you were going to say in the first place. “First off, your little affair with Misha is over.”

_No_.

“And if you want to go back to school, you will find your own way to pay for it.” she snarled.

_No_.

“Of course, you are almost twenty-three and I can’t tell you what to do,” she went on, “you could go back to Misha. But then… these photos and this video… and the other videos I have would get out and, you don’t want to ruin his life like that do you?”

This can’t be happening.

“Answer me, Y/N Y/M/N!” Carol shouted, causing you to flinch.

For the first time since she’d slapped you, you made eye contact with her as you asked, “What am I supposed to say?”

“Are you willing to stay away from Misha?” she asked as she set her iPad down on the table so that she could place her hands on her hips.

Of course you didn’t want to stay away from Misha. You weren’t willing to. But did you have much of a choice? You stepped over to slide out a chair and sit down as you nodded slowly. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t.

“Great.” Carol said upon your nod, “I’ll file for divorce. In the meantime you can come work for me if you have any hopes of going back to school. That way I can be sure you stay away from him”

You tried to hold it together, you really did. But you were nothing short of sobbing at this point. What were you supposed to do?

“And you will tell Misha it’s over.” she added, “If you have any true feelings for him, you will find it in your best interest to break things off… tell him it was a mistake.”

Taking a deep breath, through your tears, you asked, “Can I go upstairs?”

You couldn’t take anymore.

Carol sighed heavily, as if she had a thousand more things to say to you. But she nodded anyway, and in an instant you were out of your chair and all but running up to your room.

How were you supposed to deal with any of this? Carol couldn’t really control you like this could she? Right? It couldn’t be happening. But she had those pictures and that video… and supposedly more videos. You didn’t even know how to begin to deal with that.

It wasn’t surprising that when you got back up to your room, your phone had been ringing. Since Carol had you come home, you hadn’t had much time to let Misha know you were okay.

Your stomach flipped just then, because now you  _couldn’t_  let him know you were okay.

You went back and forth with yourself for a few seconds. Should you answer? Will Carol know? Of course she would. She could access your phone’s call log with a few taps on her iPad.

_Fuck_.

There was no way you could do this. You felt as if your lungs were collapsing and like your heart had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. You had to ignore Misha, so you just shut your phone off completely.

There was no fixing this. You were done.

You couldn’t let your mother do what she was threatening to do with those photos. You knew she’d leak them or sell them or something. Misha’s career, his reputation… it could ruin it all. And the fucking video… Although you were two consenting adults, you were half his age and still his step daughter. Carol also had her ways of bending the truth. She could make into an even nastier story if she wanted.

As you sat down on your bed after shutting your phone off, you let the tears continue to fall. You sobbed as you laid down and curled up into a ball, totally defeated, and wishing you didn’t have to end things with the man you were hopelessly, undeniably in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mind is a total mess after being forced to stay away from Misha. After having to end things with him once and for all, a darker side you didn’t know you head shows itself.

Eight days, Thirteen hours, and thirty-three minutes. That’s how much time had passed since you had begun ignoring Misha.

There was nothing inside you. You just felt empty without him. And not just because you were without him. But because you  _couldn’t_  be with him.

He was in Los Angeles for a convention right now, and you couldn’t go see him. You couldn’t talk to him. You’d gone as far as blocking his phone number days ago.

Carol kept pestering you about telling Misha that things were over, even though she was out of town. Every few hours you were sure to receive a text message or a phone call, most of which went ignored.

You were going to do it. Really, you were. But you were just having a hard time preparing yourself for it. Also, when would be the right time? Was there even a right time for something like this?

Misha had to be worried sick. Both of you had been having concerns of Carol possibly catching on to what was happening between the two of you. You wondered if that’s what he thought might’ve been going on.

The minutes drug by as you sat at this makeshift desk Carol had set up for you in her office. It was literally just an old, rickety card table and a folding chair with your laptop on it. You’d been working for her almost non-stop. Your table was set up in the corner of her office, far away from any of her stuff. If you were being honest, you were surprised that you were allowed to even be in her office at all while she was away.

But this was your life now; working for Carol, and praying she would let you go back to school, and also hoping that Misha hadn’t forgotten about you. That was a silly thought, and you knew it. You knew he was worried about you. But your self doubt told you that he would run into no obstacles while trying to find someone else.

You thought that being alone while Carol was in New York for the next two days would be a relief. But the silence in the house had been screaming at you. It was eating away at your mind and causing the feeling of complete heartbreak to intensify.

As you sat at the stupid table, on your stupid laptop, waiting for the day to be over, you got an email.

Much to your surprise, it was from Misha, and you were relieved to be hearing from him… yet terrified. Since you were now aware of the security cameras in the house, you tried your hardest not to change your body language as you checked the email, as you were positive Carol would notice something like that.

_Y/N,_

_Please, just let me know you’re okay. Did I do something to upset you? Is it Carol? I’m just worried. Please get back to me._

Dammit.

It was going to be hard to convince Misha that you didn’t have feelings for him. In fact, you were certain that it was going to be the hardest thing you’d ever have to do. But you knew that if you truly loved him, this would be for the best. You had to protect him from Carol. You couldn’t let her ruin him. Even if it meant never seeing him again.

The email brought tears to your eyes. Now that you knew he really was worried… how were you even supposed to feel? You had to end things. And  _god dammit_ you knew that this was the time to do it. So you wrote back.

_Can I meet up with you at your hotel tonight? I need to talk to you._

Your stomach already felt as if it was twisted in the tightest of knots. Before you even hit send, tears were pooling in your eyes. Clicking over into one of the tabs you had open, you looked at a file filled with each and every intimate moment you and Misha had together that was caught on camera. Carol had sent you the files, as a reminder.

Maybe it was weird to look at the photos, and watch the videos. Perhaps it was creepy, but it was all you had right now to remind you of how you and Misha felt for each other.

Finally, you clicked back over and hit send on the email. Then you deleted the pictures and videos from your laptop.

Misha was quick to respond with his hotel information so that you could meet him later that night. You were dreading it. What were you going to say? What were you going to do? Would you allow yourself to have sex with him? Maybe just a kiss? What would be the least painful?

Going back and forth with yourself like this had to be one of the hardest parts.

You closed your laptop, unable to take anymore. This was all just hard. Really hard. Stupid hard. Hoping a nap might help, you decided it was time to go up to your room, and sleep away as much heartache as you could before you went to Misha’s hotel later that evening.

You drug your feet all the way up to your room, just letting tears fall, just letting the heartbreak set in even more than it already had. In a way, you felt ridiculous. Why would your feelings be so strong for this man? All you wanted to do in the beginning was ruin your mother’s marriage, because she could never deserve anyone as good and as kind as Misha. Ever.

And you had succeeded, your mother did in fact already file for divorce. Whether or not Misha knew, you had no idea. But with what Carol had against you and him… would it even matter?

Instead of lying on your bed, you took to the empty spot on your closet floor. You’d gotten so used to being next to Misha at night that most of the time, lying in bed was just restless. Leaning against the wall, you closed your eyes, willing yourself to fall asleep, at least just for a little while; hoping you wouldn’t dream. At least not of Misha.

-

The sound of your phone’s alarm woke you up a few hours later, around nine. You’d slid down and were now lying on the floor. You dreaded this drive to his hotel, but it had to be done.

You hadn’t eaten in hours. Honestly, you weren’t even sure if you hadn’t eaten all day long. Not that you cared at this point, you didn’t think you’d be able to keep anything down if you had tried.

Grabbing nothing but your keys, you made your way downstairs, outside, and out to your car. The hotel wasn’t too far, but it was far enough that you would be alone with just your thoughts for longer than you wanted to be.

The radio was off, there was minimal traffic, which was both good and bad, and before you knew it, you were pulling up near the hotel.

Walking inside and making your way up to his room was when everything began to sink in.

Your heart pounded in your chest so hard you felt like you might get sick. You dreaded having to knock on Misha’s hotel room door… and you felt so small. You just felt like you were shrinking. Finally, after what felt like minutes, you raised your fist to knock. Each knock echoed in your head like thunder, and your heart somehow felt as if it was pounding even faster.

Then suddenly, Misha was opening the door, and there he stood.

_Fuck_ , he looked perfect. With his stupid perfect button up shirt and his perfect jeans that weren’t too tight but also weren’t too loose. His hair was unkempt, with one side sticking out a bit more than the other, like he’d just gotten out of bed and hadn’t bothered to brush it. There were bags under his eyes, like sleeping had been restless for him as well. Seeing him was relieving yet anxiety inducing all at once.

This didn’t feel right, doing this to him. Hell, it didn’t feel right doing this to yourself. But now was the time to shove all of that weakness aside, and tell him. Or at least, hide the weakness.

It was the right thing to do.

Before you could so much as open your mouth to say anything, he pulled you into the hotel room, and brought you in for a deep, passionate kiss as he swing the door closed. He was already hungry for you, and you could tell he had missed you. And  _fuck_  you had missed him too. All you wanted to do right now was to tell him you loved him and to crawl into bed and cry to sleep in his arms.

You didn’t feel tears prick your eyes until his tongue began to trace along your bottom lip, in the way he always did, knowing full and well how it made you feel. It was electrifying and it made you feel alive in ways that you’d never felt before. That’s when you opened your eyes, despite still being mid-kiss, just to look at him. Misha’s eyes were closed, and you could feel his lips trembling with need for you.

Why did you have to love him?

You had to pull it together, and now. So before another second went by, you grabbed his arms and pushed yourself away from him, wiping your mouth with your arm for added effect. He needed to think that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Misha asked, taking a step forward, very obviously worried. Just like you were hoping for.

_God_ , you already hated yourself.

You swallowed thickly before saying, “Misha, we have to end this.”

Eye contact wasn’t like a necessary thing, right?

He was taken aback. His already worried expression switched to an outright scared one, and you could swear that you saw his complexion lighten, “Wai-what?” he stuttered.

Suddenly you were overcome with this feeling. One that said you  _could_  do this. Somehow, it felt like the right thing to do. You almost… didn’t feel like yourself.

The way you were thinking… it reminded you of Carol.

“You were a good lay Misha,” you began in a harsh tone, taking a shaky yet deep breath that felt as if it’d be your last, “but that’s all you were. And I’m sorry if I led you on.”

God, he looked like he was going to be physically sick. What the actual fuck were you doing?

“You told me that you were falling for me.” Misha said in a cold tone. It was obvious that he had absolutely no clue how to react right to what you were saying.

“Feelings are funny like that,” you began, “But really, it was just the sex. I didn’t know what I was talking about when I said that.”

_Fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck. That hurt.

You were totally convincing too, that was the absolute worst part. Because now Misha just looked disgusted. The look on his face caused your stomach to flip in a way you’d never experienced. It was like getting punched in your gut at the same time as having a heart attack.

You didn’t know what either of those things actually felt like… but this had to be close.

You expected him to ask what was going on, or to tell you how he felt for you. You expected him to try harder. But you were wrong.

Misha swallowed thickly as he looked down at the floor and put his hands in his back pockets. It took him a moment, but when he looked back up to finally speak, all he said was, “Like mother, like daughter.”

_Ouch_.

You had nothing else to say after that. What could you have said? Before the impending tears spilled from your eyes, you turned, opened the hotel room door and left. You couldn’t have walked down that hallway fast enough.

Everything was going by in a blur, nothing made sense, nothing felt real. This certainly couldn’t be happening, there was no way.

The only thing you wanted to do right then was to go home, pack your things and drive as far away as you possibly could. None of this was worth it. You wanted to pretend none of this ever happened. Your heart was aching and you just wish you’d never met Misha.

But there was no turning back now.

The entire way home, all you could think about was how Misha couldn’t have possibly meant what he said. He had told you that you were nothing like Carol before. But you even thought to yourself how much your train of thought reminded you of her back at the hotel.

Your mind was running in circles. You were crying so hard as you drove home that you couldn’t breathe. Maybe you should’ve pulled over… but you didn’t want to stop. You didn’t want to take the chance of someone pulling over and possibly checking on you. You were practically screaming as tears continued to soak your face, as your heart clenched in the most undesirable way imaginable.

It was incredibly fucked up, how you couldn’t be with the one and only person you’d ever loved like this. The radio blasted throughout your car as you tried to drown out the sound of your own sobbing.

You couldn’t get home fast enough. The drive felt agonizing… as if the entire week wasn’t already. You weren’t sure exactly when you’d pulled up to your house, you only knew that when you did, you just sat in your car once you’d shut it off.

Leaning back in the seat, you continued to cry, to scream, to think about how unfair this all was. How could you be in this position because of your own mom? The woman who gave birth to you, the woman who was supposed to love you unconditionally for the entirety of her existence.

-

You had no idea when you’d passed out. All you knew was that when you woke up, you were still in your car and it was nearly three in the morning.

And you felt… something. Something that wasn’t normal.

Obviously, you felt guilty, and you felt regret. But there was something inside you that was unrecognizable.

When you remembered what you had said to Misha, you felt the need to text him. You had to. You couldn’t allow him to think you meant anything you’d said to him. It took quite a minute for your eyes to adjust to your phone screen, but you managed to unblock him and send him a text.

**Y/N:**  Please come over. I’m sorry. I need you.

You stared at the screen, wondering how it would go over if Carol found out about Misha coming over– if he even would. But before you could do anything else, you sent him another text.

**Y/N:**  I love you.

Locking your phone, you jumped out of the car and ran inside. It was late enough that your mother was either busy with whoever it was that she was currently fucking or asleep, so you decided to take a leap of faith and make your way up to her office… where you could shut down the security system. At least for awhile.

Luckily the way to shut the system down wasn’t on Carol’s computer, but instead had its own motherboard of sorts where you could use a key to turn it off. Though you might not have the key… you did have a lock pick. Which you were pretty sure would work.

Your phone dinged as soon as you sat down in front of the table that held the security system, and you took a moment to open it. Your heart fluttered when you saw that it was from Misha.

**Misha:** I’m on my way right now.

_Thank god,_  you thought to yourself. Maybe, just maybe, all hope was not lost.

After some fiddling with your lock pick which was almost too big for the keyhole on the security system, you got it. It was off. The security cameras were down. You checked your phone twice (you were allowed to view the cameras, just not allowed any access to the system), making sure you weren’t picking up any signal.

Flipping through all of the rooms on your phone, you realized just how sick it was that your mother had done this. The only rooms in the house she hadn’t had wired were the bathrooms. You continued to sit on the floor, wondering how long it would take Misha to get there.

Deciding to go grab a bottle of… something, out of your mother’s liquor cabinet, you drank as you paced back and forth in the office. That feeling you had when you woke up in your car came back as you drank.

You couldn’t let Carol do this to you. Or to Misha.

Maybe your relationship with him was wrong, but blackmail? Manipulation? Just the thought of it made you sick.

It ended up being whiskey that you had grabbed, and as you sipped on it, you felt a little bit of tension release… and a new way of thinking begin.

You  _were_  your mother’s daughter… and you were positive you could come up with something to put a stop to this. To all of it

Which is why you decided to take your lock pick to the drawer where Carol kept her pistol.

When you were younger, one of the very few things she did was teach you how to use a gun. She said it was, “incase your father ever turned up and threatened you”.

Not that you’d know what he looks like anyway.

When you pulled the drawer out, there it sat, along with some ammunition lying loosley next to it.

If there was a way to put an end to her schemes… this was it.

A flood of words ran through your mind just then. Murder, homicide, prison… just to name a few. Humoring yourself, you decided to load the gun– just to see if you still knew what you’d learned when you were younger.

The sound of the pistol cocking echoed throughout the room after you had it loaded– the sound it ringing in your ears, and causing your heart to drop. Your hand was slightly shaky as it held the gun, looking it over.

You took a step back as you thought about how much you hated Carol. You thought about how she didn’t deserve the lavish life that she lived.

Carol was no mother to you. She never was. She never will be. Which is why you should just end her. She’s worthless anyhow. You’d get all her money, and you and Misha would be together. Right? Maybe you’d get enough money to get yourself out of going to prison.

If that bitch taught you anything, it was that money was power. At least the way she always put it anyway.

“Y/N?” you heard from behind you. It was Misha’s voice, but you hadn’t expected him to show up yet, which is why you jumped and spun around to see him standing in the doorway.

You didn’t even realize that your finger was on the trigger. It was such a surprise to even you that when the pistol fired, you screamed and dropped it, watching it fall to the floor as you jumped back. The ringing in your ears causing you to bring your hands up to cover them for a moment as an adrenaline rush washed over you.

Okay, so that wasn’t cool.

But then you looked up in horror when you heard a thud in the doorway, that sounded just like Misha falling to the floor.

No.

_No_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery might be a lengthy one, but you’ll be by Misha’s side for as long as it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is actually the last chapter of this series. I can’t believe it’s coming to an end already and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Explaining what happened when you called 911 was hard.

But seeing how much blood there was… all from just his leg… that was terrifying. Somehow, you managed to not pass out whilst holding Misha’s leg up and over your shoulder to help slow the bleeding. You applied as much pressure as you could, hoping it was enough.

The operator on the phone said it sounded like you’d hit an artery.

And you did.

“Just stay calm, ma’am.” she said, more than once.

Just stay calm.

_Stay. Calm._

Regardless of the how much blood there was all over you, you insisted on going to the hospital with Misha. There was no way you were going to stay behind and not know what happened. You had to go. This was your fault. You had to make sure he was going to be okay.

He’d passed out from the pain on the way, but not before trying his hardest to insist that the gunshot was accidental.

But not before he glanced over at you, eyes glazed over in the back of the ambulance and whispered, “I love you.”.

“W-what? Misha?” you sobbed, “What’s happening?”

“He’s just gone unconscious from the pain and blood loss.” The EMT said as calmly as possible as he moved around Misha quickly, doing his job almost as if you were in his way.

“I-is he-” you stuttered.

“We’re doing everything we can.” he said.

-

There were questions from the police, and then there was waiting, and waiting, and waiting. There was surgery. You were sent home to clean up and change.

There was blood on the floor in the doorway of Carol’s office… everywhere. It was still wet, and it just… it was Misha’s. And you didn’t know how clean it. You’d have to hire someone.

Carol would find out soon enough. The hospital said Misha had no recent emergency contacts, so you assumed that he never had the chance to add Carol as one.

Between washing the irony stench of blood off of yourself and trying to process all that had happened, you ended up getting sick and emptying the contents of your stomach as you sobbed loudly on your bathroom floor.

Alone.

Back at the hospital, you waited, and waited… again. The sun began to come up, it shined brightly through the skinny windows in the waiting room. You drank coffee.  _Thank god for keurigs,_  you thought.

Nurses checked on you. You were completely aware of how trashed you must’ve looked. You thought about how it had to be bad if hospital staff was checking on you.

At ten, (nearly six hours later) you heard your name called as someone stepped into the room. It was a doctor.  _Finally_.

“Misha’s asking for you.” he said. The doctor, whose name you did not manage to catch, was saying other things as well.

 _Misha’s asking for you,_  was all you heard.

There were machines everywhere, some sort of giant cast on his leg, his hair was greasy, his eyes closed. He was asleep. Should you wake him?

“Take all the time you need.” you were told.

You pulled a chair up next to his bed while fresh tears stung your eyes. You should call someone, people would be wondering where he was.

You would, but for now, you just needed to be with him.

Your hand found his, your fingers lacing into his limp ones. His hands were clammy, he didn’t feel like himself.

Misha’s hand tightened upon you squeezing his with yours.

“Hey,” you said, smiling through tears at his sleepy form. You couldn’t help it. He was awake. His eyes opened  _just_  enough to look at you.

Even in the darkest of times, his eyes were the bluest of blues.

“You’re beautiful.” he said, his voice coming out as a whisper.

“Fuck, Misha.” you said as you stood to lean over him, and place a gentle kiss to his lips. Misha returned it though he was incredibly tired, and he sighed into you as his free hand shakily moved up and into your hair.

“Misha I’m so sorry-” you began in a panic, starting to sob again. You didn’t know where to begin. You’d hurt him. With a gun. You shot him.

“I’m not mad.” he said immediately, his voice hoarse with exhaustion. You had to stay hovering over him to hear him clearly.

“You should be.” you said, “I was… I was so stupid. I shouldn’t have even gotten it out…”

Misha only shook his head, silently telling you to shush. He was still standing by the fact that he wasn’t mad. You placed your hand on his face and rested your forehead against his. This sucked. You fucking needed to be close to him right now. Even if you felt like you didn’t deserve to be.

You decided not to insist on being at fault again as you could see that Misha was in no mood to protest. Instead you just asked, “Who should I call?”

Misha told you of a list of contacts in his phone for emergencies. After promising to call everyone, you kissed him again. Misha used every ounce of energy to show you that he could never be mad at you.

He was fine, but he was tired. His surgery lasted a long time. You’d clipped his femoral artery and were incredibly lucky he didn’t bleed out. There would be a bit of recovery, but Misha was  _alive_. And he was going to be okay. With time.

You stayed with him for the entire day, while he slept, while doctors and nurses checked on him, while he tried his best to eat what he could.

You stayed with him for the entire night, with your head resting next to him on the bed while you held his hand. There was a couch big enough for sleeping in the room, but you didn’t want to be away from him anymore.

Day two was better. Misha had more energy. He wanted to try to walk, but he was told to give it at least one more day. You managed to get cleaners in and out of the house without having to leave Misha’s side. The only bad thing now was that Carol was due home any time. And you hadn’t called her.

Misha was still unaware of what Carol possessed. He didn’t know about the photos or the videos, and you really didn’t want to have to tell him.

But over lunch, you decided he should know. Misha should know the real reason you acted the way that you did. And he was so good, better than you deserved. He never asked once. He never brought it up, never pressed, never pried.

“Carol knows.” you said. It was a simple way to put it. As simple as you could manage anyway.

Misha looked at you from where he was propped up in bed, “About us?”

“She had security cameras installed… everywhere.” you added.

Misha just looked at you, his face completely white, “So she has…”

“Pictures and videos.” you said, “With sound.”

Misha was speechless. You could tell that he really had no idea what to say. He’d expected to be caught eventually, but security cameras…

“She’s filed for divorce. I didn’t know if you knew.” you said.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Misha asked… or rather, he demanded to know. You could see that he was angry. Just hopefully it was Carol he was angry with and not you.

“She’s blackmailing us.” you began. “She said if we continued to see each other… she’d release everything.”

It sounded worse when you said it outloud like that.

Misha looked as if he had something to say just then, but was interrupted when Carol walked into the hospital room. 

Speak of the devil.

“I hope you pressed charges.” she said, looking directly at Misha as she crossed her arms.   
  
Fucking bitch. She didn’t even look the slightest bit worried. But she had the audacity to suggest Misha press charges against you?

“No, Carol. I didn’t.” Misha said. His voice cracking just slightly from fatigue. The sudden tension in the room causing you to stand up, pushing your chair back as you did so. You’d never heard Misha sound so angry. He wasn’t usually the type.

“Now isn’t the time.” you snapped before Carol could say anything else.

She looked at you, an angry and nearly disgusted look in her eye as she opened her mouth to say something else. Only this time, you interrupted her, “I don’t wanna hear a fucking thing from you.” you began, “And no, you don’t deserve an explanation.”

“Y/N.” Carol tried.

“No.” you snapped, “You fucking manipulated me. You hit me, you blackmailed me and Misha. And for what?”

“I-” she said, trying again to say something. To say anything, probably. But you were having none of it.

“Because you think it’s pretty fucking sad that your own daughter can keep the attention of a man and you can’t? Because you want to keep your name clean?” you began to raise your voice as you spoke, “You’re supposed to be my mom!” your voice cracked, “You’re supposed to love me and protect me.  _You_  are. And you  _never_  did that.”

Misha was able to reach your hand as you went on, and right in front of Carol, he laced his fingers with yours. This was terrible. This shouldn’t be happening right now. Misha needed sleep and Carol had the audacity to show her face. Hell, you weren’t even sure if what you were saying made much sense.

“We have no family. You won’t even tell me my dad’s name.” you cried, “You locked me away in my room and threw money at me to keep me out of your hair. You sent me off to college, not bothering to drop me off when I moved in on campus. I got to watch everyone else get dropped off by their parents that loved them and hugged and kissed them goodbye.”

“Y/N!” Carol said, this time getting upset herself, but you still weren’t done.

You shouted over her, “But you weren’t there!”

Misha tightened his grip on your hand as much as his strength allowed, and you took one look down at him with tears in your eyes. He was all you needed now. You didn’t need Carol anymore… not that you ever did.

Looking back up at the woman who tried to pass herself off as your mother, you said, “This man right here, Misha Collins,” you took a moment to wipe the tears off your face as before going on. Somehow, a smile shined through on your face, “I’m in love with him. And I’ve never been in love before. Not like this. And I wanna be with him. And you’re not gonna stop me.”

Everyone was silent. You didn’t say a word after that. Carol didn’t say a word. Neither did Misha.

But when your mother did say something you had to sit down.

“Your father’s name was Matthew.” Carol began, her arms still crossed as she spoke, “He got me pregnant in college.”

Matthew. It was more than you’d ever known about your dad.

“He left when he found out about you. Told me to get get rid of you.” her expression turned cold when you had looked over at Misha and then back up at Carol. That’s when it clicked.

“You kept me just to spite him?” you asked, your voice cracking again, “You never even wanted me.”

Carol finally uncrossed her arms before she turned and walked out of the room.

That was all the confirmation you needed. You should’ve felt better. But knowing that you were never even wanted… it broke you.

“ _I_  want you.” Misha said just then, as if he’d read your mind.

You looked at him again, still teary eyed as you sat there, processing everything that had just happened. All you knew was that you loved Misha.

But was that enough?

Your doubt was setting in again. You loved him now, but would you continue to love him? Would things always be this way? There was absolutely no way of telling what would come of your relationship with Misha.

“I’m scared.” you admitted. There was nothing else to it. You were on track with speaking your mind in the moment and so that’s what you did.

“You shouldn’t be.” Misha assured you, squeezing your hand lightly as you looked into his eyes.

“But what if,” you began, “what if we only love each other because we’re not supposed to?”

It was a valid question. And honestly it wasn’t one that you particularly wanted an answer to. You looked away after you said it, trying to piece everything together.

“Who cares about why we love each other, Y/N?” Misha said, bringing your attention back to him.

“But what if it’s not real?” you said quietly, noticing out of the corner of your eye that Carol was watching through the little glass window by the door.

You didn’t bother to look in her direction.

“All love is real.” Misha said.

It felt surreal. All of this felt surreal. Misha gave your hand a little tug, and you stood up so that he could bring you in for a kiss.

Misha was gaining his strength back quickly. He was a fighter, and you loved that about him. You were certain he’d be getting back to normal in no time.

His kiss was much more passionate than the last time you had kissed him. His lips drew you in, covering yours as he let his tongue dance along your bottom lip. A quiet sob escaped you, there was no way to ever possibly describe the way Misha made you feel. He made you feel alive… important.

He made you feel valid.

You slid your tongue into Misha’s mouth, showing him that you felt just the same about him.  _God_ , you’d never loved anyone so hard.

It took the two of you a moment to break apart after you heard Carol clearing her throat. But you felt as if you could give her the chance, just one chance, to say what she was going to say.

You didn’t sit back down. Instead, you stood up straight, your hand never leaving Misha’s.

“I won’t release the pictures or videos,” Carol prefaced, “Y/N, I will give you early access to your inheritance. Once this divorce is final… that’ll be it.”

Her face was straight, there was no expression of any kind, and after she said what she had to say, she turned and left.

Your heart stopped for a moment, in that way that makes you feel almost nauseous. Did Carol just release you from her unnecessary grasp? The one she’s had on you for your entire life?

Was this finally freedom?

-

It took a few months for Misha to fully regain the use of his leg.

He was able to walk enough to continue shooting Supernatural, with the exception of the occasional pain or numbness in his leg. All in all, he was doing really well.

After receiving your early inheritance, you were able to pay for college yourself, allowing you to go back to school in the fall.

Things were busy with Misha filming, and with you in school, but the two of you were still seeing each other every single chance you had.

It was the weekend after Halloween, and your birthday.

You hadn’t heard anything from Carol since her and Misha’s divorce went through. Your relationship with Misha wasn’t on the down low anymore, and people were surprisingly accepting of the fact that Misha was publicly dating his former step daughter.

Misha decided to surprise you on Saturday by whisking you away to a hotel for the weekend. It was the first full weekend in weeks that the two of you had alone together, and you were absolutely taking advantage of it.

Though he insisted on practically worshipping your body as soon as you walked into the hotel room; when you saw the rose petals, the chocolates, and the candle light, you were the one doing the worshipping.

Misha was lying on the bed, both of you had already ditched your clothes, and you were leaning over him, your lips wrapped around his cock as his tongue worked magic on your pussy.

It started as Misha pulling you down onto the bed, and then turning you around, grabbing your hips and guiding you up to sit on his face. But  _fuck_ , you just had the perfect view of his cock from that position, and you wanted to taste him. So as much as you loved riding his face, you leaned over so that you could do just that.

His cock curved in such a way that this position helped guide his length down your throat as you sucked, allowing yourself to take his entire length. You moaned around him each time his tongue glided over your throbbing clit.

At times, things would get so intense that you had to let him fall from your mouth as his lips and tongue worked together, working you into complete ecstasy.

But you didn’t just let him go untouched. Instead, you arched your back and pushed your breasts together, allowing him to thrust in between them. His cock was smooth and wet, and with his expert hip movements, you were both already feeling incredibly close.

It always surprised you– the way that Misha was able to flip you over so easily. The way he would just grip tightly onto your thighs and quickly have you on your back on the mattress so that he could get a good view of you while he devoured your dripping sex… that’s what caught you off guard.

You’d lost track of time as Misha’s tongue swiped up and down your pussy, causing your body to shake and jerk around. He would wait until you were  _just_  on the edge of an orgasm before moving his tongue down to your entrance, just to torture you.

It was absolutely the best kind of torture. When he did that, it always made for the strongest orgasms, and would always leave you begging for more.

And beg you did, after you began to feel that sweet release against your lover’s tongue, and you began to writhe as he held you in place, you moaned, “Misha,  _please_.”

Misha had pointed out when you both arrived at the hotel how high off the ground the bed was. So once you had finished coming, he slid down, pulling you with him, and instructing you to turn over.

“You wanna come again?” Misha asked as he pressed at your entrance, “You wanna come on my cock?”

 _Fuck_ , when he talked like that.

“Yeah, baby I do.” you whined as he slowly began to fill you.

The slow smooth stretch always, always rendered you almost useless. Misha placed his hand on your lower back as he pushed his way in, and once you were filled to the brim with his cock, he gripped onto your hips.

As you and Misha’s relationship had progressed, the two of you learned just how rough you liked to be with each other at times.

His hands squeezed your hips, sliding down slightly to squeeze your ass, pulling you wide open so that he could get a good look at himself buried inside you. Your body tensed when he began to pull out slowly, still watching you closely. There was a pillow within your reach and you pulled it down to prop yourself up on, knowing what you were in for.

“Hope you’re ready.” Misha practically growled. It was a small warning just before he slammed back into you.

You bit back from screaming as the feeling of him filling you so quickly and so hard racked your body.

Misha still had a bruising grip on you, holding on as he began a torturously fast pace. You closed your eyes as you whined from the pleasure, enjoying how he fucked into you like you were some sort of toy.

Your nails dug into the pillow you were holding onto as your feet lifted off of the floor, thanks to the speed at which Misha thrusted.

Things were going well until you started to notice him falter slightly, and not from being close. You knew immediately that it was his leg, so you pulled away from him and turned around to pull him down on the bed.

You weren’t soft, but rough as you had him get on his back, and you had no intentions of stopping as you climbed on top of him and sank down onto his cock.

Wasting no time, you leaned forward, looking down at Misha as you rested your hands on the headboard and began bouncing on him– your hair hanging down, your breasts bouncing in his face. Misha’s hands travelled up and down your waist, your hips, and up over your breasts as you rode him.

He would play with your nipples, twisting and squeezing them in such a way that made you incredibly sensitive to his touch. Sensitive enough that the pleasure almost brought tears to your eyes.

Watching Misha’s eyes darken as you brought the two of you closer to release drove you to ride him even faster. The entire bed was shaking, the frame was beginning to squeak, and your pornographic cries of pleasure filled the room, mixing with Misha’s panty melting groans.

When you felt his cock begin to twitch, you slowed just slightly until you felt your body begin to tense with your impending orgasm. Pushing yourself off of the headboard, you leaned back, your ass resting on Misha’s thick thighs as you began to swivel your hips in a circular motion.

His large, soft hands found their place on your hips as your own hands felt up your body, trailing over your breasts and up the rest of the way to pull your hair out of your face. You were ready to come, and Misha knew it.  
  
“Let go.” he breathed as you looked down at him, his face contorted slightly from the feeling of your walls hugging his cock tightly.

Misha didn’t even need to tell you, you were already there, tumbling down. Your ears began to ring, your vision started to go black. Your orgasm hit you hard, and your pussy clenched around him, milking his cock for all the cum he had to offer you.

Your toes curled, Misha’s fingers dug into your hips even harder. You both stilled with his cock still inside you, the pulsing waves of your orgasm causing a thin layer sweat to break out across your body.

Letting yourself fall forward, you crashed your lips into Misha’s. Your bodies pressed against each other as he rolled you to the side, and off of him.

“Is your leg okay?” you asked once the kiss ended.

“Just a little numb, don’t you worry about it, alright?” he said, smiling at you as he brushed your hair out of your face.

It was that softness of his that you still weren’t used to. Misha still touched you as if you were breakable, as if the way your legs were tangled together might be too much for you to handle.

“I love you.” you said, looking into his eyes as your hand rested against his cheek just as his was yours.

“I love you too.” he responded, neither of you needing to say anything else as you allowed the night to waste away.

You wouldn’t have it any other way, being with Misha was… it was everything you could imagine. And more. Conversation still flowed easily between you and him, just as it did months ago.

You weren’t sure at what point you fell asleep, but there was never a sleep as peaceful as one in Misha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It’s what keeps me going! <3


End file.
